


Lencería; sterek

by Hoechlinsdick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gay, Lingerie, M/M, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoechlinsdick/pseuds/Hoechlinsdick
Summary: Cuando Derek descubre que su insoportable hermanastro es un camboy que usa lencería erótica, se convierte en su fan #1.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 23





	1. Primera Parte;

Primera Parte;

🌸  
Sacó la laptop y la acomodó correctamente para que no se viera su cara.  
Esperó a que se conectaran al menos unos diez para empezar la transmisión,y para su sorpresa se conectaron unos quince.  
Sonrió satisfecho y se alejó un poco de la computadora para que se viera su abdomen,panties y sus medias liguero rosadas.  
Los comentarios subían,al igual que el número de los usuarios conectados a la transmisión y las donaciones que le hacían estos.  
Acomodó su laptop en dirección a su cama,se subió a esta y se colocó en cuatro mostrando su redondo trasero a la cámara,rodó un poco la pantie y dejó en descubierto su rosada y apretada entrada.  
Los comentarios estaban cada vez subíendo y Stiles estaba ya caliente.  
Introdujo un dedo a su boca humedeciéndolo y lo llevó a su entrada para penetrarla lentamente con este,gimiendo en respuesta.  
Unos cuatrocientos usuarios veían esa erótica y deliciosa escena,deseando que el chico al fin mostrara su rostro.Eso haría que las ganancias aumentaran,pero a Stiles no le importaba el dinero,en realidad era rico;ese sólo era un hobbie para él.  
Tomó el lubricante y humedeció su entrada con este,para luego penetrarse a si mismo con sus dos dedos  
Gemía un poco más alto y la sensación era excitante,los usuarios estaban enloquecidos.  
Stiles se quitó la pantie y tomó uno de sus consoladores para lubricarlo y ubicarlo de pie en la cama.  
El chico estaba de rodillas encima del objeto,pegado a su entrada y moviendose circularmente sobre este.  
Empezó a penetrarse con el consolador lenta y tentadoramente,gimiendo bajo y acariciando las mejillas de su trasero.  
Los movimientos de arriba hacia abajo empezaron lentos e innegablemente excitantes.  
Stiles estaba ya enloquecido cuando el objeto tocaba su punto g y empezó a masturbar su miembro frenéticamente.  
Los gemidos retumbaban por toda la habitación y Stiles estaba perdiendo la cabeza,pero aún así,cuidaba de que no se viera su cara en frente de la cámara.  
Masturbaba su miembro y llevaba su mano por todo su cuerpo,cerraba sus ojos ante tales sensaciones,el climax se aproximaba y Stiles estaba enloquecido ya.  
El consolador chocaba con su próstata y su mano se movía con locura de arriba a abajo.Era una jodida fantasía.  
-ahh..mhmm-Stiles gimoteaba  
Masturbó sin pudor su miembro hasta eyacular sobre las sábanas,obteniendo un orgasmo inolvidable.  
Se movió sobre su consolador por unos segundos y salió de este.  
Se bajó de la cama y tomó su cartel de "i ♡ you hornies" y lo mostró a la cámara;dando por terminada la transmisión.  
Se dirigió al baño de esa habitación,era la de huéspedes;Ni loco haría una transmisión en la suya.  
Se lavaría y volvería a ponerse su tanga para tomarse unas rápidas fotos para sus seguidores.  
*  
Se parqueó enfrente de la casa,y bajó del auto rápidamente.  
Entró a la casa y subió las escaleras.  
¿cómo se le había olvidado su billetera y su gorra favorita?  
Se dirigió a su habitación y entró,encontrando la billetera de inmediato sobre su mesita de noche.  
Pero,¿y la gorra?  
La buscó por toda la habitación,pero no la encontró en ningún rincón de esta.  
Se detuvo a pensar.

La última vez que la usó,fué el sábado de la semana pasada.  
Llegó ebrio y se quedó a dormir en la habitación de huéspedes que estaba al lado de la de Stiles.  
Se dirigió de inmediato.  
La puerta estaba con seguro,lo que se le hizo raro.  
Bajó con el ceño fruncido a la sala de estar,para que el ama de llaves le entregara la llave de la habitación.  
Volvió a subír,y finalmente entró.  
La gorra estaba en un tendero justo en la entrada de la recamara.La tomó rápidamente y desvió su mírada hacia la Laptop que estaba ahí encendida.  
La cama estaba desordenada.  
Se acercó a esta y pudo notar como la sábana estaba manchada de semen.Frunció el ceño y se acercó a la laptop.  
@putita24 9  
Toda la pantalla estaba inundada de comentarios obscenos.Derek estaba sumamente confundido.  
¿quién jodidos se grababa masturbándose en aquella habitación? o tal vez... ¿quienes?  
Iba a revisar el perfil de la persona que aparentemente estaba grabándose en su casa...  
La puerta del baño se abrió y el moreno se giró para ver de quién se trataba.  
Sus ojos pudieron disfrutar de unas tonificadas piernas y un bulto creciente.Adornados con una prenda de lencería rosada que hizo a Derek sudar.  
Su mirada recorrió todo el cuerpo del chico.  
Pero no pudo verlo a la cara porque se había vuelto a encerrar en el baño.Pero al menos pudo ver el redondo culo de su hermanastro usando esa ardiente tanga.  
Joder.  
-es inútil que te escondas Stiles,acabo de verte...-Derek habló con una sonrisa burlona-al menos puedo seguir viendote en fotos,aquí dejaste tu laptop..-  
La puerta del baño se volvió a abrir.  
Stiles tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y se tapaba sus prendas con una toalla.  
Se acercó a la laptop,pero Derek la cerró y la tomó.  
-¡dame eso idiota!-  
-mm esa no es manera de pedirle algo a tu hermanito,Stiles-  
-¡devuelvemela!-el menor empujó a Derek.Este alzaba la laptop con su brazo para que su hermanastro no la alcanzara.  
-¿al menos no me pedirás que no le cuente a nadie sobre esto?-  
-dudo que te crean-  
-entonces me quedo con tu computadora para tener la prueba..-  
-devuelveme mi laptop hijo de puta,y déjame en paz-  
-"déjame en paz"..¿no es eso lo que siempre te digo yo a ti cuando te metes conmigo?-  
Para ese momento Stiles estaba furioso.  
Habría golpeado a quién lo molestara y recuperado su laptop,si no fuera porque se trataba de su fuerte y grandulón hermanastro.  
-¿qué es lo que quieres?-el chico soltó sin más  
-¿piensas que quiero..-  
El móvil de Derek lo interrumpió.  
-¿sí?..oh,sí;voy en camino ya..claro,nos vemos..-  
Colgó  
-vuelvo a las ocho Stiles,esperame en tu recamara-  
-entregame la..-  
-a-a-Derek negó con la cabeza-te la devolveré cuando hayamos hablado..a las ocho-  
-eres un estúpido-  
El mayor le guiñó el ojo y salió de la habitación con la laptop en sus manos.  
🌙  
7:55  
Stiles estaba tan jodidamente molesto.  
Odiaba cuando Derek empezaba con sus absurdos juegos y peor cuando él caía.  
A ambos les encantaba fastidiar al otro,y Stiles admitía que le gustaba cuando le ganaba una batalla al idiota de su hermanastro.  
Pero ahora..¿cómo debía sentirse?  
Derek se había enterado de su más grande secreto.  
Prácticamente lo tenía en sus manos.  
El mayor era experto en chantajes,y Stiles sabía que era capaz de cualquier cosa.  
Estaba jodido.  
Tocaron a la puerta.  
No quería abrir,no quería verlo.¿Porqué tuvo que entrar a la habitación si se suponía que estaba en una salida?  
Definitivamente Derek iba ganándole esta vez.  
Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta a paso lento.  
Abrió de golpe.  
El mayor tenía una sonrisa descarada en su rostro y le entregó una laptop.  
Una que no era de él.  
-esta no es mi laptop-  
-desde hoy lo será-  
-¿qué?-  
-temporalmente..hasta que me aburra y te la devuelva-  
-dame mi laptop Derek o hablo con papá y con tu mamá-  
-bueno,adelante..ve y habla con ellos para entregarles la laptop y que tengas que dar una explicación sobre..mm..¿@putita24?-Derek rió  
-esta me las vas a pagar-  
-no estás en posición de amenazar-el mayor entró a la habitación del chico y le puso cerrojo  
-sal de aquí-  
-¿qué no entiendes?-Derek se acercó a él-te tengo en mis jodidas manos Stiles,relajate o me vas a conocer-  
El chico obedeció y se quedó callado  
-ni se te ocurra husmear en mi habitación,ahí no está tu computadora..está muy segura,no te preocupes,sólo puedo verla yo..hay muchas fotos..-  
Stiles rodó los ojos  
-pero yo no soy como tus seguidores..yo te tengo en vivo y en directo...empezemos con mi chantaje..-  
El menor tensó la mandíbula,quería estrangular a Derek.  
-primero,quiero que modeles para mi-  
Stiles alzó una ceja.  
-¿qué?-  
-quiero que modeles tu lencería para mí-Derek le sonrió de lado y le guiñó el ojo  
Stiles se cruzó de brazos,y el pelinegro se tumbó boca arriba en la cama del chico.  
-pero no te quedes ahí parado,ve y cambiate-  
Stiles no se movía.  
-no seas testarudo Stiles,todo quedará entre nosotros dos,pero claro,eso depende de ti-  
El menor estaba molesto,pero eso le pasaba por descuidado.  
-espero que no me grabes-  
-no tengo mi móvil aquí-Derek le guiñó el ojo y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza para acomodarse mejor.  
-te odio-  
..  
Stiles salió de su baño usando una prenda de lencería blanca irresistible.  
Derek estaba anonadado.  
Joder,¿cómo no sabía que vivía bajo el mismo techo que este sensual chico?  
Stiles caminaba por la habitación incómodo,sin mirar al mayor ni un segundo.  
-una vuelta por favor-  
El menor rodó los ojos y obedeció.  
Dandole una magnifica vista de su trasero moldeado.  
Derek debía fingir que le daba igual lo que veía,y que eso sólo era para molestar al castaño;Pero le gustaba lo que observaban sus ojos,y mucho.  
-ponte otro,putita-  
Stiles lo miró enojado  
-¿por qué me miras así?-Derek le sonrió divertido-¿qué no es ese tu apodo?-  
El castaño tomó sus prendas y se encerró en el baño dando un portazo.  
Se sentía humillado,pero ya vería como se las iba a desquitar.  
Derek se las iba a pagar.  
..  
-bien,bien..ya me aburrí de ver tanta lencería-Derek se levantó de la cama tratando de esconder su erección.  
-ya largate,necesito dormir-  
-¿cuando será tu próxima transmisión?-  
-no lo sé-  
-bien,entonces desde hoy yo decidiré cuando las harás-  
-las hago cuando estoy cali..cuando a mi se me dé la gana..y..no puedes hacer eso-  
-tengo que saber cuando las haces,y si tú no sabes,yo resolveré el problema-  
-¿y para qué demonios quieres saber cuando haré una nueva transmisión?-  
-para verte-  
-¿qué?-  
-¿crees que me lo voy a perder?-Derek rió  
-una cosa es que me veas usando esto y otra es que me veas desnudo y...-  
-y penetrandote con un dildo-sonrió el mayor-por cierto,¿dónde están tus juguetitos?-  
-ya basta Derek-Stiles cerró sus ojos-acepto que ganaste,pero ya es tarde y quiero que salgas de aquí-  
-aún no he ganado-el pelinegro se acercó demasiado a Stiles-no hasta ver una transmisión tuya...en vivo-  
-¿y por qué quieres verme?-el castaño frunció el ceño  
-para ver si mereces el apodo de "putita"-Derek se encogió de hombros con burla  
-ya vete Derek-  
-mañana será tu transmisión,te espero en la habitación de huéspedes a las tres y media-le guiñó un ojo  
-no vas a..-  
-a-a..no tienes derecho a opinar Sti,mañana te quiero con la tanga que te pusiste de primero,con sus respectivas medias,claro-  
El menor lo miró con sorna  
-ya sabes,tres y media-  
🌞  
-no puedo hoy chicos-  
-pero,¿por qué?-preguntó Liam  
-si quieres vamos a tu casa nosotros-habló Scott  
-no estaré allá en la tarde-Stiles los miró-mañana hagamos eso con calma-  
-estás un poco extraño..-  
-sí,¿a dónde irás esta tarde?-  
-iré a..bueno,en realidad no sé,la mamá de Derek me llevará-  
...  
3:30  
Derek entró a la habitación de huéspedes,pero no había rastro de su hermanastro.  
Negó con la cabeza sonriendo y se dirigió a la habitación de este.  
*  
Stiles se había dado cuenta de la hora.  
Le quitó el seguro a la puerta y se adentró al baño.  
Derek entró a la habitación del chico.  
-Stiles-  
Al escuchar su nombre,el menor introdujo su cepillo dental a su boca para provocar que vomitara.  
Derek frunció el ceño y se dirigió a la puerta del baño y tocó un par de veces.  
-¿Stiles?-  
-vete de aquí Derek,no me siento bien-  
-¿estás enfermo?-  
-eso no te importa..-  
Stiles nuevamente repitió la misma acción con su cepillo y expulsó más vomito  
-voy a llamar a tu papá-  
-no..ya le pedí a Martha que me trajera algo para esto..-  
-joder Stiles,¿qué comiste?-  
-déjame solo-  
-bien...entonces queda cancelada la transmisión-  
Stiles sonrió triunfante  
-que te mejores...hermanito-  
El menor rodó los ojos,odiaba cuando Derek lo llamaba así.  
Esperó el sonido de la puerta de su habitación cerrándose para salir del baño.  
-estúpido-rió al ver que Derek se lo había creído todo.  
🌞  
En la tarde del día siguiente,Stiles llegó a su casa despúes de la escuela con Liam y Scott.  
-siempre tenemos que hacer tareas aquí,¿por qué no nos dejas entrar a tu habitación?-preguntó Liam  
-porque ahí sólo entran los chicos que me van a follar-  
Los chicos rieron  
-aún quiero hacer ese trío con ambos-bromeó Dunbar  
-y yo aún sigo sin querer hacerlo-Scott les sonrió falsamente  
-como sea-habló Liam-empezemos a hacer ese trabajo, voy a salir con Theo a las cinco-  
-mm desde que ya no estás soltero,ya no quieres pasar tiempo con nosotros-  
-entiendan,mis papás me dijeron que tenía que volver a las siete,y Theo tiene casa sola..-  
-ahhh-los chicos empezaron a molestar a Liam  
-quedate un rato y luego te vas,nosotros haremos el trabajo-  
Liam le sonrió a Stiles  
-gracias chicos,llamaré a Theo-  
🌙  
Cuando eran las siete y media llegó Derek  
Stiles estaba en su recamara y el mayor se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes  
~ven a la habitación de huéspedes~D  
~aún me siento del asco Derek~S  
~entonces iré a tu habitación~  
~abreme la puerta~D  
~estoy tratando de estudiar,deja de joderme~S  
~abreme o soy capaz de tirar la puerta~D 1  
~déjame en paz~  
~ven otro día~S  
~yo soy el que decide cuando voy a tu habitación~  
~voy para allá Stiles~D  
Derek se dirigió a la habitación de su hermanastro  
Cuando iba a tocar,Stiles medió abrió y se asomó,fingiendo estar enfermo.  
-¿qué es lo que quieres?-  
Derek abrió más la puerta rápidamente y entró  
-eres un descarado,¿cómo te atreves a entrar así a mi habitación?-Stiles estaba molesto-te estás pasando-  
-cállate-  
El pelinegro se dió cuenta de que Stiles usaba una camisilla y llevaba una toalla.  
Estaba sonrojado,parecía nervioso.  
-¿y tus libros?-Derek miró hacia la cama y el escritorio del chico-¿no y que estabas estudiando?-  
-por favor largate-Stiles le sonrió falsamente  
-tenemos que hablar de la transmisión-  
El castaño se puso nervioso  
-en..en otro momento hablamos de eso Derek,ahora déjame..es..estoy aprendiéndome una exposición- 1  
-¿qué mierdas te pasa?-Derek frunció el ceño-no me digas que..-  
El mayor divisó la habitación del menor  
Se agachó y miró por debajo de la cama  
-vaya vaya-tomó unas prendas que estaban bajo la cama de Stiles,que no eran de él y se levantó-¿a quién tienes metido aquí hermanito?-  
-a nadie-Stiles le arrebató las prendas a Derek-fuera de aquí-  
El pelinegro se acercó a la puerta del baño del menor y tocó dos veces  
-ya puedes salir-  
La puerta estaba con cerrojo  
-bien,entonces llamaré a tu papá-Derek sacó su móvil mirando a Stiles  
-él ya se va,sal de aquí para que pueda cambiarse-  
-es que quiero ver de quién se trata..-  
-Der..-  
-cállate-  
La puerta del baño se abrió y salió un Scott tapándose sus partes,Stiles le entregó sus prendas;mientras Derek los observaba con una sonrisa burlona. 7  
Scott volvió a encerrarse en el baño.  
-joder Stiles,¿revolcándote con tu amigo?-Derek reía y el chico no lo miraba  
Para cuando Scott estuvo vestido,se despidió de Stiles y salió de ahí de inmediato.  
-con que te atreviste a mentirme putita-  
Stiles lo fulminó  
-no estabas enfermo,sino follando..y ayer debiste mentirme también...trae tus cosas,vamos a la habitación de huéspedes-  
-yo..-  
-cierra la boca-Derek lo interrumpió-una palabrita más y te hundo idiota,conmigo no se juega-  
-esto no puede ir así de lejos,no quiero que me veas mientras...-  
-si te ven todos esos seguidores que tienes..¿por qué yo no?-Derek se encogió de hombros-tienes cinco minutos,te espero en la habitación de al lado-  
🌸  
Derek estaba acostado en la cama esperando a Stiles.  
Este entró con una mochila y la laptop que le había entregado Derek.  
-cambiate rápido-el mayor se levantó de la cama-yo organizaré todo-  
Stiles lo fulminó y se dirigió al baño de la recamara.  
..  
Respiró un poco y salió usando aquella prenda que Derek le había obligado usar.  
El mayor estaba sentado en un sillón que estaba enfrente de la cama,para observarlo todo perfectamente.  
Stiles tragó.  
¡¿por qué Derek era tan hijo de puta?!  
-subete a la cama..-  
-yo sé que es lo que tengo que hacer-  
Stiles se acercó a la laptop con un cartel de "hello h♡rnies" y lo puso frente a la cámara.  
Derek frunció el ceño.  
El castaño posó frente a la cámara,mostrando su prenda de lencería blanca,dando una vuelta para brindarle a sus seguidores y a Derek la mejor vista de su trasero moldeado en tanga.  
El pelinegro lamió sus labios.  
Stiles bajó un poco la cámara y se subió a la cama en cuatro.  
Derek volvió a fruncir el ceño,¿acaso Stiles era un camboy anónimo?  
Suspiró aliviado,sabía que Stiles no era tan tonto como para revelarle su identidad a un montón de pervertidos desconocidos.  
Stiles alzó sus nalgas.  
Derek enloqueció.  
El chico empezó a acariciar su cuerpo lenta y excitantemente.  
Le daba la espalda a la cámara,como a Derek.  
Todo empezó a calentarse cuando Stiles enseñó su rosada entrada.  
Derek se mordió el labio.Tenía ganas de llevar su mano a su entrepierna,pero debía mantenerse firme.  
Cada movimiento y cada parte de la anatomía de Stiles lo prendían.  
Era tan sensual,pero a la vez suave y precioso.  
Quería ver su rostro,quería ver sus gestos mientras follaba con su dildo y cuando llegara al climax.  
Quería ver a Stiles excitado.  
Sabía que el chico no lo voltearía a ver,y no podía hablar o hacer algo para atraer su atención,porque eso arruinaría la transmisión.Al menos eso pensaba.  
Stiles llevó su dedo a su entrada,penetrándose lentamente y enloqueciendo a su hermanastro.  
-joder..-susurró Derek  
Stiles meneaba su cadera y bajaba su pantie lentamente.  
El miembro de Derek palpitaba bajo sus pantalones.Se sintió incómodo,pero no le importaba,estaba disfrutando lo que sus ojos observaban.  
Para cuando Stiles ya se había dilatado y se encontraba sin pantie,tomó uno de sus dildos para lubricarlo.  
Derek lo miraba atentamente.  
Stiles todo lo hacía cuidadosamente y cada movimiento que realizaba,aunque fuera involuntario,era jodidamente sensual.  
El mayor estaba embobado,el cuerpo de Stiles era una maldita obra de arte.  
La forma en que se movía lo hipnotizaba,y el no verlo a la cara hacia su situación menos incómoda.  
Stiles llevó el dildo a su trasero.  
Derek llevó su mano a su entrepierna.De igual forma Stiles no se iba a dar cuenta de ello.  
El ver como el chico introducía el objeto en su entrada,se le hacía tan extremadamente excitante.  
Esa imagen nunca se borraría de la cabeza de Derek jamás,ni tampoco los gemidos que empezaban a escapar de la boca de Stiles,ni la mirada de este sobre él,viendo como tenía su mano en su miembro ya afuera.


	2. Segunda Parte;

Para cuando Stiles volteó a mirar nuevamente a su hermanastro,él ya no estaba ahí.  
🌞  
-hola Scott-  
-hola-el pelinegro no lo miró ni un segundo  
-oye disculpame por lo que pasó con Derek ayer..-  
-no te preocupes,sé lo idiota que puede llegar a ser-  
-¿entonces todo está bien?-  
-lo pensé Stiles,y es mejor que no nos acostemos más-  
-¿por Derek me vas a dejar de follar?-el castaño frunció el ceño  
-te dije que esto debía ser nuestro secreto..-  
-no es mi culpa que ese imbécil se haya metido así a la habitación-  
-sabes que aún no he salido del clóset,que lo iba a hacer despúes de terminar la Universidad y si mis padres se enteran..-  
-Derek no le va a decir a nadie-  
-¿cómo estás tan seguro?..-  
-él debe pensar que ya te declaraste,no te preocupes,yo me encargo de eso-  
-de todas formas Stiles,ya no seguiremos follando-  
El castaño asintió algo molesto.  
Liam se acercó a ellos,y Scott inmediatamente se fué.  
-¿qué le pasa a Scotty?-  
-está de mal humor,pero despúes se le quitará-  
-como sea..no sabes que pasó anoche..-  
-cuentame-  
-llegamos,y en su casa habían visitas..nos fuimos a un motel y haya nos encontramos a Jackson con el profesor Peter Hale-  
-¿qué?-Stiles se sorprendió y ambos chicos rieron  
-¿y ellos los vieron a ustedes?-  
-claro que no,si fuera así,Jackson estaría en otra escuela ya-  
Ambos lo voltearon a ver y rieron 4  
...  
Eran exactamente las tres y media cuando tocaron a la puerta de Stiles.  
Él abrió y Derek entró rápidamente.  
-voy a hacer tareas Derek-  
-¿o a estudiar como ayer?-el pelinegro le sonrió falsamente  
-¿qué quieres?-  
-que modeles para mi-  
Stiles frunció el ceño  
-ahora no,Derek-  
-tenemos que ver que usarás mañana-  
-los Jueves no hago transmisión,si la hago mañana no recibiré buenas vistas-  
-lo que importa es que yo te vea-Derek lo miró divertidamente  
Stiles imitó su semblante  
-espero que esta vez te controles y no vayas a querer masturbarte en frente de mi como ayer-  
Derek borró su sonrisa  
-no sabía que era tan irresistible como para ponerte justamente a ti en esas,Derek..-  
-¿crees que diciéndome eso ganas algo?-Derek alzó una ceja y rió un poco-apresúrate,muestrame las prendas que no te pusiste la vez pasada-  
-esas eran todas-  
-¿sí?-Derek se acercó más al menor-no te creo-  
-Derek deja ya de joderme y dime que es lo que en realidad buscas con esto-  
-¿yo darte explicaciones a ti?-  
-ya me viste ayer,bueno,la mitad,porque de seguro te fuiste a masturbar a otra parte-  
-¿y acaso querías verme?-Derek sonrió descarado  
-corrección-Stiles sonrió mirándolo-él que me quería ver masturbando eres tú,¿o lo olvidas?-  
-no,no se me olvida,pero ahora quiero verte modelando tu lencería,así que adelante..-  
-ya te dije que te las mostré todas-  
-bien-el mayor se encogió de hombros-mejor...así yo te compro las que me gustaría verte puestas..-  
-estás loco-  
-vamos.Recuerda que ahora no sólo sé un secreto tuyo,sino dos-Derek se cruzó de brazos-¿te imaginas si tu papá se entera que no sólo traes a tus amigos aquí para hacer tareas?-  
-esta vez no tienes pruebas de eso imbécil-  
-con mi testimonio es suficiente-Derek sonrió y le guiñó el ojo-vamos de compras,hermanito-  
Stiles lo fulminó.  
...  
-te dije que las compraramos por línea,no quiero entrar ahí Derek-Stiles le suplicaba a su hermanastro  
-para mi tampoco es buena idea,pero si sigues con esa actitud de negarte a todo te llevo ahí-  
-Derek,tú no te atreverías a humillarme así..te lo vengo diciendo desde que veniamos en el auto,compremoslas en línea-  
-está bien,pero a cambio..-  
Stiles rodó los ojos  
-¿qué quieres?-  
-no creo que aceptes,así que mejor entremos a la boutique-  
-dime de que se trata-  
-bien..eh..quiero participar en tus transmisiones-  
-¿qué?-el menor frunció el ceño  
-así como lo oyes-  
-¿a qué te refieres con "participar"?-Stiles frunció el ceño-no me digas que..-  
-no,no quiero aparecer en tus lives follandote si eso piensas-  
-¿entonces a qué te refieres?..ah ya sé..a que te vas a encargar de mi vestuario..pero eso ya lo decidiste tú solo Derek-Stiles hablaba sarcásticamente-si es eso..-  
-no seas idiota,es algo mejor-  
-¿vas a dirigir mis transmisiones entonces?..lo siento Derek,pero no se necesita un director para mis lives-Stiles rió,pero Derek lo miraba serio  
El menor borró su sonrisa  
-quiero ser quién use tus dildos-   
Stiles lo miró confundido  
-¿qué?-  
Derek rodó los ojos  
-vaya que eres lento-  
-ve al grano y ya-  
-para que entiendas mejor:quiero ser yo el que te penetre con tus dildos-  
-Der..-  
-atrevete a negarte y entramos de inmediato a esa boutique-  
-Derek estás llegando demasiado lejos,eso no te lo voy a permitir-  
-¿y por qué no?-el mayor alzó una ceja-a tus seguidores les gustará ver que tienes un acompañante..-  
-eso no me importa,y si así fuera,no quiero que seas tú-Stiles no lo miraba  
-púes así será..al fin y al cabo no voy a tocar nada, a menos que me lo pidas..-  
Stiles lo miró molesto  
-con mi lencería es suficiente para tener a gusto a mis seguidores sin mostrar la cara,no te necesito..-  
-entiendo...-Derek asintió con una sonrisa divertida  
-vamos a la boutique-  
-¿prefieres eso a..?-el mayor alzó una ceja  
-prefiero cualquier cosa antes de que te involucres sexualmente conmigo-el menor lo interrumpió-vamos-  
-Stiles-Derek lo miró serio-no vamos a ir a la boutique-  
-yo no voy a aceptar tu "participación" en mis lives-  
-bien-Derek se encogió de hombros-vamonos-  
El mayor se dió la vuelta y empezó a alejarse.  
Stiles frunció el ceño y lo siguió.  
Ambos se subieron al auto  
-no sé para que me haces perder el tiempo de esta manera-le recriminó Stiles-¿qué no tienes nada que hacer?¿algún trabajo de la Universidad?-  
-ya cállate-  
-me trajiste aquí para ver si amenazándome con entrar a esa boutique iba a aceptar que me..ugh-el menor estaba molesto,puesto que su hermanastro lo tenía confundido-al menos dime que es lo que pasa,creí que esto del chantaje iba a ser sólo una vez y ya-  
-púes creíste mal,porque se va a terminar cuando a mí se me dé la gana-  
-eres un idiota,llevame a casa ya-  
El mayor cerró sus ojos molesto  
-no-lo miró serio-bájate,vamos a entrar a esa boutique,porque eso es lo que querías hacer-  
-ya de..-  
-BAJATE-  
Stiles rodó los ojos y se bajó del auto  
Derek hizo lo mismo  
-no soy un muñeco Derek,no me puedes manejar así imbécil-  
-si te callaras y dejaras de hacer drama,estaríamos bien-  
-yo estaría bien,si no fuera por tu culpa que Scott ya no quiera follar conmigo-  
-puedes conseguirte a otro,estás jodidamente bueno-  
Stiles se sorprendió.  
Derek igual,pero su semblante indicaba otra cosa  
-vamos-  
El mayor volvió a entrar y Stiles lo siguió a paso lento.  
-buenas tardes,¿en qué le puedo ayudar?-  
-vengo a..-Derek miró al chico y le indicó que se acercara-venimos a comprar unas prendas..quiero un camerino-  
-el camerino es para quién va a usar varias prendas..-  
-lo sé..-  
-¿y quién..?-  
-sólo denos el camerino-interrumpió Stiles fastidiado  
-claro..-  
Derek aguantó las ganas de reír y miró a Stiles de reojo.  
-pasen por aquí por favor-  
-lleve varias prendas al camerino porfavor-  
-por supuesto,ya se las llevo-  
Ambos entraron a un pequeño cuarto pintado de rosa,con iluminación adecuada,un par de espejos enormes como un par de sillas altas cerca de un sofá,y un dispensador de agua.Además de una pequeña cabina para vestirse.  
Derek se acomodó en el sofá rápidamente sonriéndole descaradamente a su hermanastro.  
Por su parte,Stiles se quedó de pie cruzado de brazos.  
-esto lo vas a pagar muy caro Derek-  
-sólo compraremos una prenda,saldrá barato,no te preocupes-bromeó el pelinegro  
El menor rodó los ojos ante el sarcasmo de su hermanastro  
-aquí están-la muchacha les llevó una prenda y las puso sobre el sofá  
-muchas gracias-Derek le entregó una propina  
-estamos para servirles,conpermiso-  
Salió y Stiles se acercó a la puerta para ponerle cerrojo  
-mm me gusta esta-Derek le enseño una prenda negra al chico-pruebatela-  
El menor se acercó a él de mala gana y tomó la prenda de igual forma.  
Iba a dirigirse a aquella cabina para vestirse,pero Derek habló:-desvistete enfrente de mi-  
Stiles se giró de inmediato  
-ya he visto toda tu anatomia Stiles,y en posiciones algo..tentadoras-  
-déjame cambiar ahí,mira que me estoy comportando-  
-dá lo mismo,de todos modos te voy a ver mañana,no sólo desnudo,sino también jodiendote-   
Stiles rodó los ojos y se deshizo de su camisa rápidamente.  
Iba a seguir el mismo juego que Derek.  
Se quitó los pantalones  
-sabes..-empezó a acariciar su bulto,estaba en bóxers y Derek estaba ya excitado-me gustó que me hayas dicho que estoy "jodidamente bueno"-  
El mayor estaba casi boquiabierto y la situación se complicó más,cuando Stiles se quitó el bóxer.  
La mirada de Derek se posó rápidamente en la erección del chico,y de inmediato la desvió al rostro de este.  
Stiles se puso la prenda lentamente.  
El pelinegro lo observaba detenidamente.  
Ese chico estaba enloqueciéndolo.  
Stiles se giró para que Derek pudiera ver su redondo trasero decorado por esa apretada y ardiente tanga,y esto hizo que el mayor se pusiera de pie.  
Se acercó más al chico,hasta quedar demasiado cerca.  
Stiles se miró en uno de los espejos,podía ver el reflejo de su hermanastro detrás suyo,casi babeando.  
-este me gusta Derek,¿y a ti?-se volteó para verlo  
-sí,a mi también me gusta..-  
-entonces..-Stiles se agachó estirando su brazo para recoger sus prendas,rozando su trasero con la erección de Derek y se levantó al tenerlas en sus manos-este será-  
-claro..-  
Stiles se había dado cuenta de una cosa:Derek lo deseaba.  
Y podía usar tal cosa a su favor.  
🌙  
-veo que Derek y tú se llevan mejor-habló Noah  
-sí,creo que ya estamos madurando-  
-espero que así sea,y que sigan de esta forma-  
-no tienes de que preocuparte,él y yo estamos haciendo las pases..-  
-me dijeron que andan pasando tiempo juntos-  
-así es,nos llevamos ahora tan bien,que hasta me ayuda con mis tareas-  
-mm eso es asombroso-  
-lo sé-  
...  
Stiles bajó semidesnudo a la sala de estar para provocar a Derek.  
El mayor estaba concentrado viendo un partido de baseball y el chico pasó contoneando las caderas enfrente de él.  
Derek lo miró de reojo y le lanzó una mirada rápida al trasero del castaño.  
Stiles se dirigió a la cocina y tomó un poco de leche,de seguro y su hermanastro estaba ya pensando cosas sucias al simplemente verlo.  
Repitió la misma acción:pasó enfrente de Derek muy provocativo.  
Pero esta vez el mayor lo jaló y quedó encima del cuerpo de este.  
-sueltame-  
-¿acaso crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que intentas hacer?-  
-sueltame o grito-  
-gritas y te meto mi polla en tu boca,mientras le enseño tu computadora a Noah y hablamos sobre Scott McCall-  
Stiles se quedó callado y quieto  
-estás loco si crees que voy a caér en tu juego de seducción..si yo quiero te follo ahora mismo sobre este sofá-  
-eso nunca lo harás,maldito pervertido-  
-¿tú hablando de pervertidos?-Derek rió-no te voy a follar con mi pene,sino con tus dildos..y no necesito tu aprobación,porque este jueguito patético te va a salir caro..mañana iré a tu habitación..tres y media-  
El mayor lo soltó.  
Stiles se sentía estúpido ahora.  
🌞  
-hola Jackson-Stiles se acercó a él sonriente   
-¿qué quieres Stilinski?-  
-sólo quería saber si quieres ser mi compañero en la tarea de quimica-  
-¿acaso no eres compañero de McCall?-alzó una ceja  
-no..¿quieres ser mi compañero o no?-  
-está bien,relájate-  
-mañana ven a mi casa-Stiles le guiñó el ojo  
-bien,allá estaré-  
Stiles se giró y caminó hacia Liam y Scott  
-te vimos hablando con Jackson..-Liam sonrió divertidamente  
-sí,lo invité a mi casa mañana..vamos a ver que pasa-  
-¿y aceptó?-Liam frunció el ceño-porque aún es novio de Malia,osea closetero-  
-gay es gay,y él es guapo..-  
-¿y si sigue con su teatro de chico hetero y no quiere que pase nada?-  
-le recordaré el nombre del maestro Hale-  
Liam rió  
-la verdad no sé porqué la mayoría con los que follo están en el clóset aún-miró de reojo a Scott  
...  
3:15 pm  
Stiles no sabía ni que hacer,no quería que Derek hiciera su estúpida "participación" en la transmisión de ese día.  
No lo podía permitir,porque eso era prácticamente entregarsele al mayor.  
¿Luego qué vendría?¿que lo follara sin más?  
Stiles quería follar,pero nunca lo haría con él.  
Hiciera lo que hiciera,Derek iba a seguir con su juego.  
No tenía más opción.  
Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes.  
Entró rápidamente y se sorprendió al verlo recostado en la cama sin camisa.  
-hola Stiles-le sonrió  
El mayor tenía un sensual y tonificado torso.  
El menor no apartó su mirada de su torso,hasta que se giró para ponerle cerrojo a la puerta.  
-creo que hoy se te hará mucho más fácil seducirme cuando esté más cerca tuyo-  
-sólo harás tu trabajo con el dildo,no quiero que me toques-  
-no prometo nada-  
-escucha idiota...-Stiles se calló  
-así me gusta-Derek lo aplaudió levantándose de la cama-relájate Stiles,nos vamos a divertir-  
El castaño rodó los ojos y se dirigió al baño  
-¿en qué quedamos Stiles?-  
El chico detuvo su andar y se giró molesto  
Tenía que vestirse enfrente de su hermanastro.  
Se deshizo de cada prenda hasta quedar totalmente desnudo bajo la espectante mirada de Derek.  
El mayor acomodó la computadora y la cama,mientras Stiles se ponía la prenda de lencería.  
-vamos a ver que opinarán tus seguidores de mi participación-sonrió Derek  
-sé que no van a estar contentos,y si pierdo seguidores por tu culpa,dejaré esto-  
-no lo vas a dejar,estoy seguro-  
-claro que sí-  
-sabes que no,pero apostemos-  
Stiles se cruzó de brazos alzando una ceja  
-si a tus seguidores no les gusta mi increíble participación,sólo me voy a dedicar a verte y te entregaré la computadora cuanto antes-  
-no te creo,no confío en ti,luego vas a salir con algo más..-  
Derek se acercó a la cama y sacó de abajo de la almohada la laptop de Stiles,el chico se sorprendió.  
-la voy a poner aquí-el mayor la puso sobre el sillón que estaba frente a la cama  
-de todos modos no me la vas a devolver-  
El pelinegro rápidamente se la entregó  
-ve a guardarla,pero si a tus seguidores les gusta mi participación,me la devolverás o dejarás que te toque durante toda la transmisión-  
El menor lo fulminó y no lo pensó dos veces,tomó una toalla y salió disparado con su computadora para esconderla en el baño de su habitación.  
Si la laptop estaba en sus manos,ya no tenía porqué volver con Derek,¿no?  
Él se había encargado de borrar toda la información de la otra laptop que le había dado Derek,era seguro que su hermanastro lo iba a chantajear con lo que estuviera en esa computadora,pero esta vez Stiles fué más inteligente.  
~¿te quedarás con la computadora?~D  
~claro que sí,y tú quedate con la otra,de todos modos en esa no hay nada 😂~S  
~estoy esperándote..~D  
~quedaste como imbécil Dereksito,ahora déjame en paz~S  
~de nuevo estás con esa actitud,creo que tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto hermanito~D  
~nos vemos Derek 😙~S  
~recuerda que aceptaste un trato llevándote esa computadora,si en diez minutos no cambias de opinión,ni me la devuelvas~D  
~descuida,no lo voy a hacer.Adiós.~S  
Stiles se preocupó un poco,pero no borró su sonrisa  
¿qué podría hacer Derek ahora sin la computadora?  
Absolutamente nada.  
🌙  
Derek se acercó a Stiles,despúes de que ambos se despidieran de su padre y madre,ya que se iban de viaje.  
-te quedé esperando-  
El menor rió divertido  
-¿para qué volver cuando prácticamente te quedaste sin pruebas?-  
-¿al menos revisaste tu laptop?-  
-sí,lo hice,y todo está perfectamente-  
-¿no viste por casualidad una notificación de envío?-  
Stiles frunció el ceño y se sorprendió al instante  
-¿qué enviaste y a quién?-  
-aún no he enviado nada,te estoy esperando para hacer la transmisión-  
-eres un hijo de puta-  
-tú fuiste un tonto al creer que todo lo habías solucionado,y te dije que iba a tomar cartas en el asunto-  
-deja esto ya Derek-  
-no hasta que hayas cambiado tu actitud..y espero que dejes de quejarte,o haré algo más que tocarte en la transmisión-  
Stiles lo fulminó  
-te espero en la habitación de huéspedes-  
...  
Para cuando todo estuvo listo y Stiles ya estaba vestido.  
El menor mostró ante la cámara su tipico cartel y modeló su nueva prenda de lencería negra.  
Los seguidores subían por segundo y Derek estaba contento.  
El mayor estaba agachado frente a la cama,sin que la cámara lo enfocara.  
Stiles rápidamente se ubicó en la cama mostrando su trasero ante la cámara y poniendolo prácticamente en la cara de Derek.  
Antes de subirse a la cama,¡Stiles se había quitado la jodida tanga!  
Derek tragó  
Stiles se giró y esta vez empezó a masturbar lentamente su miembro,mientras con su otra mano recorría su torso.  
Era inevitable no mirar a Derek  
Sus miradas chocaban y el mayor estaba hipnotizado.  
Stiles volvió a darle la espalda a Derek y levantó más su culo para que empezara a dilatarse,pero al llevar su dedo a su entrada,las manos de Derek se posaron en las redondas mejillas del culo del chico.  
Apretó y palmeó al chico a su antojo,haciendo que este soltara jadeos enojado.  
Derek apartó el dedo que Stiles intentaba introducir en su ano,haciendo enojar más al chico.  
Lo nalgueó fuerte y Stiles cerró los ojos soltando un gemido.  
Derek abría sus redondas nalgas dejando ver más al descubierto su rosada entrada.  
Llevó un dedo a su boca,y lo introdujo en la entrada del menor,sorprendiendolo.  
El largo dedo de su hermanastro lo hizo estremecer y abrir más sus nalgas,el mete y saca de Derek era delicioso y Stiles se sintió a gusto,estuvo a punto de levantarse y arruinar la transmisión por lo que estaba haciendo el mayor,pero se sentía tan jodidamente bien.  
Un segundo dedo fué introducido y Stiles gimió de placer,Derek había llegado a su punto y eso lo estaba deleitando.  
El mayor lo nalgueaba sin pudor mientras lo penetraba con sus dedos como si la vida dependiera de ello.  
Stiles no se había sentido mejor.  
En vez de un tercer dedo,Derek optó por tomar uno de los dildos del chico para follarlo con este.  
Stiles ya estaba dilatado.  
El mayor estaba sumamente excitado y ni hablar de Stiles.Cuando Derek sacó sus dedos,el menor se quejó por tal cosa y se desperó por no sentir algo dentro de él,algo que el pelinegro notó.  
Sonrió de lado y palmeó ambas nalgas de Stiles,dejandolas rojas y haciendo que gimiera alto.  
Llevó el dildo a la entrada del chico lentamente.  
Stiles estaba tan apretado que Derek se imaginaba penetrando su preciosa entrada con su gruesa polla.  
Stiles jadeaba y soltaba quejidos mientras era penetrado por el objeto.  
-AHHH-gimió alto al sentir que habían chocado con su próstata  
Obviamente los seguidores estaban completamente sorprendidos ante tal escena,pero Derek y Stiles no sabían si positiva o negativamente,ya que sólo pensaban en el disfrute que estaban presenciando.  
Las embestidas que le proporcionaba Derek con aquel consolador,eran tan excitantes y perfectas dando contra el punto de Stiles una y otra vez.  
-mmhmm ahh..joder..-  
Stiles gemía con locura,Derek estaba haciendo bien su "participación"  
-ahh..De-Derek..-gimió bajo y eso bastó para excitar locamente al mayor.  
Derek dejó de penetrarlo con el dildo y se levantó para bajarse los pantalones,haciendo chocar su majestuosa y sedienta verga contra las nalgas de Stiles.


	3. Tercera Parte;

Stiles abrió sus ojos y se levantó rápidamente.

Se acercó a la computadora y detuvo la transmisión de inmediato.

La mirada del chico se posó en el dotado miembro de Derek,pero rápidamente la desvió hasta el rostro de este

-ya te pasaste Derek-

Stiles se puso su tanga

-¿qué te pasa?,arruinaste la transmisión-Derek se subió sus pantalones

-es MI transmisión y si yo quiero la arruino y ya,además,quién en realidad la arruinó fuiste tú mostrando tus bolas..no te pases de listo Derek-

-mostrar como me ponías duro a tus seguidores,no era arruinar el live,al contrario-

-esto no va a seguir así Derek,soporté que me tocaras,pero..-

-sólo me saqué la polla y ya,o..¿acaso pensaste que te opacaría con mis encantos?-bromeó el mayor-relájate-

-no te soporto imbécil-

-ya ya dejemonos de dramas y vamos a ver si voy a seguir toqueteandote-el pelinegro se acercó a la laptop-recuerda que te dije que si a tus seguidores les gustaba mi "participación",yo iba a seguir..ya sabes..y si no,sólo me sentaré en aquel sillón a observarte-

-púes te vas a quedar con las ganas porque al interrumpir el live,ellos deben estar muy enojados-

-vamos a ver-

Derek abrió la computadora y lo primero que apareció en la pantalla fueron cientos de comentarios.

Comentarios positivos y emocionados.

-¿cuando será la segunda parte? _@blowjoblouis

-que rica polla tiene ese daddy,quisiera ver como te folla_@thiamdaeken

-me encantaban tus videos donde estabas solo,pero debo decir que ese hombre está muy bueno_@latexsterek

-ya muestra tu cara,y de paso la de ese macho tan ardiente_@stilinskisdick4

Derek las leía en voz alta mientras reía

-ya basta-Stiles se acercó a la laptop y la apagó

-me adoran-el mayor lo miró sonriente-lo que significa que...-se acercó a Stiles y pegó su cuerpo con el de él posando sus grandes manos en las redondas nalgas del chico.

Stiles se tensó.

-ahora puedo tocarte sin problema-

El castaño lo empujó lejos de él

-durante las transmisiones,no cuando se te de la gana-

-es imposible no querer hacerlo siempre..-

-maldito aprovechado,pero esto lo vas a pagar-

-ya lo estoy pagando..-

Stiles frunció el ceño

-el no follarte es un castigo para mí-Derek lo miraba serio

-que bien,porque nunca pasará-

-¿por qué estás tan seguro?-

-sé que más adelante seguirás con tu jueguito y llegará el momento en que me obligues a hacerlo,pero jamás pasará,te lo juro-

-si yo voy a follarte..-volvió a pegar su cuerpo con el de el menor,quién forcejeaba,pero Derek lo mantenía contra su cuerpo-no es porque te obligue,sino porque tú vayas a querer-  
-entonces te reitero que nunca sucederá-

-eso lo veremos-

🌞

-espero que Derek no hable con Jackson de mí en tu casa-habló Scott

-tú sabes que él no habla con mis amigos y compañeros de clase,ya relájate-

-¿y sí lo harás con Jackson?-

-obvio,ya que no tengo quién me satisfaga..-

-púes espero que te follen bien hoy..-

-lo harán-Stiles le guiñó el ojo

...

A las tres llegó Jackson a casa de Stiles.

-ven,subamos a mi habitación-

-claro-el chico acomodó su mochila y siguió a Stiles hacia las escaleras

Stiles sonreía ante la situación,Jackson era uno de los chicos más guapos de la escuela,capitán del equipo de Lacrosse y estúpidamente popular.  
Era tan deseado,pero era casi imposible estar en su cama,y con lo que sabía Stiles,ya entendía el porqué.

Pero para Stiles ya no era imposible.

Le puso cerrojo a la puerta y le indicó a Jackson para que se sentara en la cama.

-¿estás seguro de que quieres hacer el trabajo hoy?-Stiles se acercó coqueto hacia él

Jackson alzó una ceja

-claro,por eso vine Stilinski-

-púes yo quiero hacer algo más..-el chico acarició los pectorales de Whittemore sobre su apretada camisa

-hey hey-Jackson se levantó de la cama alejando al chico-no te pases Stilinski-

-como si no supiera que te gustan los chicos-Stiles rodó los ojos-ven,no le contaré a nadie de esto-

-a mí me gustan las chicas idiota;joder,sabía que era mala idea ponerme contigo..-

Stiles se quitó la camisa y rápidamente los pantalones.

Jackson recorrió el cuerpo del chico con su mirada

-me largo de aquí-

-ya lo he hecho con varios chicos enclosetados y he callado para poder seguir viéndolos,puedes confíar en mí-

Jackson posaba su mirada entre la cara de Stiles y su bulto

-tengo novia,no soy un maldito gay-

Stiles rodó los ojos,estuvo a punto de gritarle que sabía lo del profesor Peter,pero eso era imitar al idiota de Derek.

-ya deja de hablar-Stiles se acercó demasiado al chico,quién no se separó,sino que se quedó ahí inmóvil

Unieron sus labios lentamente,para posteriormente empezar a comerse la boca del otro con desesperación

-ni una palabra de esto a nadie-

-te lo prometo-

Stiles se deshizo de la camisa de su acompañante para poder admirar su perfecta musculatura,mientras este se quitaba sus pantalones.

La ropa interior sobraba.

Stiles se mordió el labio al ver la polla del chico,dudaba en si mamarsela o no,pero se decidió a poner su trasero a disposición de Whittemore.

Ambos se subieron a la cama y Stiles se puso en cuatro abriendo su trasero para que Jackson jugueteara con él o lo preparara para penetrarlo de una vez.

Pasaron unos segundos y no pasaba nada.

Stiles miró hacia atrás y frunció el ceño confundido.

Jackson estaba en la misma posición que el chico,esperando a que Stiles lo follara.21

Que mierda.

..

-y recuerda,nada de esto a nadie-

-ya vete de aquí Jackson,para que me creas que no le diré a nadie haré el trabajo yo solo-

-excelente-

El chico tomó su mochila y salió de ahí.

Stiles se sentía estúpido,pero,¿cómo iba a saber que Jackson era igualmente pasivo si lucía como todo un fuckboy?

Nisiquiera versátil.

Que pérdida de tiempo.

Stiles salió de su habitación y se topó con Derek,llevaba unos lentes y un libro en su mano

-¿no follaste o el chico es un jodido precoz?-se burló el mayor

El menor rodó los ojos y caminó hacia las escaleras

-no sabía que estuvieras tan desesperado por follar-

-¿igual que tú por cogerme?-

-así es-contestó un Derek sonriente-sabes que estoy disponible para ti-

-sé que te vuelvo loco Derek,pero no te veas tan necesitado-

-como sé que te tengo en mis manos,tus chistes y sarcasmos me dan igual-

El castaño le sonrió falsamente

-para que veas que no soy tan malo,te presentaré unos amigos,hoy haré una fiesta aquí-

-pe..-

-a-a-Derek lo interrumpió-nada de opiniones,y no te preocupes,te divertirás,porque ninguno de ellos es un enclosetado como a los amateurs que te follas-

-si no confío en ti,mucho menos en tus amigos-

-probablemente venga gente que ni yo conozco-

-¿piensas hacer una fiesta en grande?-

-es Viernes,la casa está sola y tú necesitas follar-

Stiles sonrió

-entonces yo también puedo invitar unos amigos-

-ya te..-

-y no te preocupes-lo interrumpió el menor-no invitaré a los enclosetados-

Derek sonrió de lado.

🌙

-no recuerdo la última vez que hiciste una fiesta aquí-Liam hablaba alto por la música

-ya te dije que Derek fué quién la organizó-

-¿ah?-

-iré por unos tragos-habló Theo alejandose

-que pena que Scott no haya venido-

-sí..-Stiles sonrió falsamente

-hola..-Stiles se giró y se encontró con un apuesto muchacho alto que le ofrecía un trago amigablemente-¿cómo estás?-

-muy bien-Stiles lo miró de pies a cabeza-¿te mandó Derek?-

-¿qué?-

-olvidalo-Stiles aceptó el trago y lo bebió rápidamente

-soy Jordan-

-yo Stiles-

-¿bailamos?-

-claro..-

Miró hacia atrás para compartir una sonrisa cómplice con Liam.

...

Habían pasado un par de horas y Stiles se la estaba pasando genial con aquel chico.

Bailaron,bebieron y rieron,hasta que decidieron subir a la habitación de Stiles.

La música estaba con el volumen algo bajo y la gente se empezaba a ir ya.

-wow,hasta que al fin podremos hablar-sonrió Jordan sentándose en la cama,Stiles imitó su acción

-¿cuántos centimetros,digo..cuántos años tienes?-bromeó Stiles  
Ambos rieron

-veintidós-

-¿años?-

Volvieron a reír

-claro..-

Ambos se acercaron para unir sus labios,empezando un beso húmedo e imparable

-hey Stilinski-Theo abrió la puerta rápidamente-oops-4

Liam se asomó por la puerta dandole un zape a su novio por la cabeza

-ya nos vamos,luego hablamos-le guiñó el ojo

-adiós-

La pareja cerró la puerta,y Stiles se acercó a esta para ponerle cerrojo

-¿te apellidas Stilinski?-Jordan frunció el ceño

-sí,¿por qué?-

-mm es que..una pregunta-

-dime-el menor se volvió a sentar en la cama

-¿tu papá es Noah Stilinski?-

-sí,¿lo conoces?-

-joder-

Stiles frunció el ceño,¿qué pasaba con su papá y por qué Jordan tuvo esa reacción?

-¿qué sucede con mi papá?-

-es..nada,olvidalo-el mayor se dirigió a la puerta rápidamente

-oye,espera..-

Jordan había salido por la puerta

El menor lo siguió y trató de alcanzarlo,pero fué inútil

-idiota-susurró Stiles

-¿conseguiste algo?-Derek se acercó a él con un trago

-había,pero me pasó como la cenicienta-

-¿salió corriendo sin ninguna explicación?-

-justo como el estúpido cuento de hadas-

Derek rió

-¿y quién era?,tal vez yo pueda averiguar sobre él..-

-se llama Jordan-

-¿Jordan?¿y su apellido?-

-¿crees que le pregunto el apellido a los chicos que me voy a tirar?-

El mayor bebió de su trago riendo bajo

-aunque al él saber mi apellido se puso raro..-

-¿y cómo supo tu apellido?-

-eso es lo de menos..el caso es que me preguntó si mi padre era Noah Stilinski,y cuando le dije que sí,se sorprendió y se largó sin dar ninguna explicación-

-que extraño..-Derek frunció el ceño bebiendo de su trago1

-ya somos los últimos amigo-un par de chicos grandulones se despidieron de Derek

-que buena fiesta,hay que repetir-

-adiós idiotas-

Ambos salieron de la casa

-que noche tan mierda-

-al menos yo sí conseguí un buen polvo esta noche-Derek le guiñó el ojo-que descanses hermanito-

-oye oye,¿y este desorden a quién se lo vas a dejar?-

-como si no hubieran empleadas-Derek rodó los ojos

Stiles se cruzó de brazos

-¿envidia?-

-para nada,ve a follar y ya,no necesitas hablar de más-

-si te decides,sube a mi habitación y mando a volar al chico-el mayor hablaba sonriente

-que gracioso..-Stiles rodó los ojos-yo me voy a dormir-

-joder,a mí nunca me vencería el orgullo antes que el placer-

El menor lo miró

-yo sé que si follo contigo vas a fastidiarme hasta que madures,y prefiero evitarme tus chistesitos-

-¿osea que si yo no te molestara ya habrías follado conmigo?-

-mmm tal vez..-

-al menos piensalo,recuerda a tus seguidores..ellos quieren vernos en acción,quieren una segunda parte..-

-púes se van a desilusionar, pobrecitos-

-que jodido orgullo-Derek se cruzó de brazos riendo

-tú dijiste que si iba a follar contigo sería porque yo así lo quisiera,y púes..yo ni quiero,ni quise ni querré-

-eso dices ahora..-Derek se acercó lentamente a él-pero ya veré como me vas a pedir que follemos-

Stiles posó su mirada en su musculoso torso,el mayor llevaba una remera apretada y sus pectorales lo enloquecían

-eso sólo va a pasar en tus sueños,buenas noches-el chico se giró para subir las escaleras

-pensaré en ti mientras follo esta noche-

Stiles rodó los ojos sonriendo

🌞

Derek se dirigió a la habitación de Stiles

-bien,ya estoy averiguando las prendas que..-

-yo ya las averigüé-habló Stiles interrumpiendolo

-vaya vaya,al parecer el Stiles con carácter volvió-

-estoy de malas-

-de todos modos no tenías que hacer eso a mis espaldas-

-te iba a pedir lo de la maldita tarjeta de crédito y para que las vieras y estabas follando-

Derek rió

-lo siento,es que me despertaron con un mañanero y antes de que se fuera mi chico,nos despedimos como se debe-

-como sea,tú tuviste la culpa-

-hubieses entrado,la puerta estaba abierta..también habrías visto como follo-

Stiles rodó los ojos

-ya dame lo de la tarjeta de crédito-

-primero tengo que verlas antes de pagar por ellas-

-púes están geniales,y si no te gustan,creo que no deberías seguir de encargado del vestuario-

-alegrate un poco,soy yo el que ahora las paga-

-eso es lo único bueno-

-sabes..-Derek se acercó a la laptop para ver las prendas-si voy a aparecer en tus videos,como tus seguidores lo quieren..-

-no-Stiles lo interrumpió

Derek rodó los ojos

-creo que debería usar una máscara-

-yo aveces uso una,pero tú no lo harás,porque sólo aparecerán tus manos como acordamos-

-también debo modelar un poco-

-¿qué no entiendes Derek?,se supone que ellos sólo tienen que verme a mí,así lo quiero yo,estás tan jodidamente pesado y cada vez estás más de metiche en mis asuntos-

-púes eso ya no lo puedes cambiar,a menos que..-el mayor se acercó a Stiles-hagamos cositas-

-acabas de follar,¿no fué suficiente o qué?-

-es que creo que contigo se sentiría mejor y estaría más satisfecho..eres hermoso,con un cuerpo perfecto y además,eres rudo..eso me gusta-1

Stiles rodó los ojos sonriendo

-púes tú no estás tan mal,pero cuando abres la boca,todo se arruina-

-entonces me mantendré callado-

-¿no entendiste o qué?-

-claro que sí,pero date cuenta,estoy tratando de ganarme tu confianza..-

-está difícil que confíe en ti de la noche a la mañana,si follamos,jamás vas a dejar de molestarme con eso-

-¿y por qué habría de molestarte?,si estoy seguro que lo disfrutaríamos ambos y tú no tendrías porqué quejarte si te lo anduviera recordando-

Stiles se mordió el labio viendo la laptop

-y..-Derek lo tomó por la cintura para pegarlo contra su cuerpo-has dicho que no quieres follar porque supuestamente voy a molestarte,pero no has dicho que no te gustaría hacerlo-

Stiles se separó de su agarre

-tal vez sí quisiera hacerlo,estás tan cerca siempre y te vuelvo loco,pero..-

Derek rió negando con la cabeza

-sabes que no hay peros,porque si te recuerdo cada jodido día que nos acostamos,no lo recordarás para mal-

-quizá sí,uno nunca sabe quién puede ser o no bueno en la cama-

-primero hay que hacer el intento..o más bien..unas pequeñas demostraciones de mi talento antes..-el pelinegro le guiñó el ojo sonriente

-¿cómo cuáles?-Stiles lo miró coqueto

-vaya,creo que al fin nos estamos empezando a entender..-

-habla menos,y actúa más..-

-claro-Derek le sonrió y volteó su mirada hacia la computadora-esta lencería no se comprará sola-

El menor frunció el ceño algo molesto

-estúpido-

-listo-Derek se giró para mirarlo-el envío no demorará,¿verdad?-

-no-

-relájate-el mayor le guiñó el ojo-si voy a hacerte "cositas" quiero que uses una de esas..-

-¿cuántas compraste?-

-cuatro-

Stiles frunció el ceño

-quiero que las modeles para mí,escogeré dos,una para el live de esta noche y otra para demostrarte como te puedo hacer sentir,te espero en mi recamara-

Derek le guiñó el ojo y le lanzó un beso,para posteriormente salir de la habitación del menor.

Stiles se sorprendió,nunca había entrado a la habitación de su hermanastro,Derek no lo dejaba ni asomarse.

El chico no podía negar que Derek estaba jodidamente bueno,y era tan convincente y seductor que enloquecía al chico.

Stiles sólo rezaba para que lo que iba a hacer con él,no fuese un error.

...

-¿cómo te fué con ese tal Jordan?-Liam y Stiles hablaban por teléfono

-mal Liam,despúes de que ustedes se fueron,él se fué de inmediato,dejandome caliente-

-¿y por qué?,creí que quería follar contigo-

-y lo ibamos a hacer,pero se puso todo raro cuando supo el nombre de mi papá-

-¿qué?-

-fué tan extraño,pero Derek averiguará sobre él,necesito una explicación...-

-espera-lo interrumpió Liam-¿Derek?¿Derek ayudarte en algo?y..¿cómo es que..-

-ay olvidalo,sólo quiero saber que pasó con aquel chico y él me va a informar-

-púes algo va a querer a cambio o te va a empezar a molestar-

-no te preocupes,esta vez no-

Sonó el timbre y el chico se levantó del sofá para abrir

Abrió la puerta y un mensajero le sonrió amable

-buenas tardes,vengo a hacer entrega de este paquete,para el Sr Hale-

-sí,yo soy su herma..su hermano..-sonrió falsamente

-bien,firme usted aquí-

...

Cuando Stiles entró a la habitación de Derek sintió el frío del aire acondicionado recorrer su cálido cuerpo

-joder,hace frío aquí-

-así siempre mantengo mi habitación-

-no estaré semidesnudo aquí con este frío-

-yo te calentaré-el mayor le guiñó el ojo y se tumbó boca arriba sobre la cama-modela para mí hermoso-

El menor rodó los ojos mordiéndose el labio

Se deshizo de su remera y zapatos de una vez,y cuando bajó sus pantalones,Derek se sorprendió al ver que usaba una de las prendas de lencería que había comprado para él

-joder-sonrió de lado

La prenda era roja y ardiente

Stiles se paseó por la recamara del mayor coquetamente y recorriendo su torso,bulto y nalgas con sus manos

-ven aquí-

Stiles obedeció y Derek posó sus grandes manos en aquellas nalgas redondas y carnosas que el hermoso castaño poseía

Acercaron sus rostros y rozaron sus labios mientras se sonreían y se miraban con lujuria

-me encanta esta,usala en el live-

-de acuerdo..-

Stiles se alejó de Derek para probarse una segunda prenda.

Se estremeció al sentir el frío recorrer su piel,pero poco le importaba.

Para complacer a Derek,iba a desnudarse frente a él.

-usa el baño-

Stiles lo observó de inmediato algo sorprendido y obedeció.

..

Cuando Stiles salió del baño,Derek se acomodó para observarlo mejor.

El chico usaba una prenda de lencería blanca exquisita.

El mayor humedeció sus labios y sonrió de lado

-ya ven aquí,joder-

Stiles se mordió el labio y se acercó a la cama,poniéndose un buzo con capucha para el frío.Se subió a esta en cuatro mientras le sonreía coqueto a su hermanastro.  
Este le guiñó el ojo y se levantó de la cama y caminó rápidamente hasta posarse detrás del chico,admirando el culo de este,usando esa tanga irresistible y meneándose de un lado a otro,esperando que Derek lo atendiera.

El menor apretó sus nalgas y repartió besos húmedos en ambas.

Stiles jadeaba.

-Derek,porfavor..-

El mayor sonrió de lado al escuchar a Stiles decir su nombre para darle atención.

Palmeó aquellas redondas y paradas nalgas,para posteriormente quitarle a Stiles aquella tanga lentamente...


	4. Cuarta Parte;

Aventó aquella tanga hacia cualquier parte de la habitación

-quitate esa cosa,quiero verte todo..-

Stiles se mordió el labio y se deshizo de aquel jumper

-creí que volvería a sentir que me congelaba,pero te felicito Derek,estoy jodidamente caliente-

El mayor sonrió de lado y lo nalgueó

-hazlo ya Derek-

-me encanta que digas mi nombre cuando estás excitado-

Stiles se mordió el labio y abrió más las piernas para levantar su trasero,como señal para que su hermanastro pudiera empezar a mostrarle sus talentos.

-joder,que culo-Derek besó y mordisqueó suavemente aquellas nalgas carnosas

El menor gimió bajo

Derek empezó a lamer la entrada de su hermanastro juguetonamente

Stiles cerró los ojos mientras jadeaba y se estremecía con aquella húmeda sensación.

-mmhmm jo-der-

Derek abrió la entrada de Stiles con los indices y medios de cada mano para penetrarla con su lengua

El menor enloqueció

Los movimientos del pelinegro lo descontrolaban y enloquecían

Stiles empezó a masturbar su miembro.

-Ahh mmhm-

Derek apretaba sus nalgas mientras le comía el ano al chico sin pudor

El climax se aproximaba y Stiles estaba apunto de desmayarse

El mayor lo empezó a penetrar con dos de sus dedos,mientras él se masturbaba frenéticamente y soltaba maldiciones y gemidos ruidosos

-vamos,correte para mí Sti-

Derek tocó el punto de Stiles un par de veces y eso fué suficiente para que el menor se retorciera del placer y eyaculara de una vez  
-ah ah-cayó rendido y agotado

Derek sacó sus dedos y le empezó a comer el culo nuevamente

-joder-Stiles estaba agitado y a punto de quedar inconsciente

Derek era un maldito dios.

🌙

Ese sábado en la noche Derek y Stiles se dirigieron al aeropuerto por sus respectivos padres

Se les había hecho extraño que hayan vuelto tan rápido

-no se preocupen,mandaremos el equipaje con el chofer-habló Noah

-iremos a cenar-sonrió Talia

...

Llegaron a un lujoso restaurante y tomaron asiento

Derek y Stiles estaban algo confundidos

Pero Talia y Noah sonrientes.

Los chicos se miraron las caras sin decir más

-¿algo..especial pasó en Chicago?-preguntó Stiles

-así es -respondió Talia

-chicos,lo hablamos y estamos muy contentos por este paso que vamos a dar..-Noah le sonrió a Talia y esta le sonrió a los chicos enseñandoles su anillo de compromiso

-¿qué?-ambos chicos se sorprendieron

-creí que no iban a casarse nunca-rió Derek

-ya sabes como son los ancianos-Stiles rodó los ojos y se levantó para abrazarlos a ambos-felicidades-

-gracias,pero que conste que no somos ningunos ancianos-

Rieron un poco y Derek se acercó a ellos

-felicidades mamá-la abrazó y le dió un beso en la mejilla  
Se giró para ver a Noah y estrecharon sus manos,para posteriormente abrazarse

-cuidela mucho-

-lo haré-

-buenas noches-llegó el mesero entregandoles el menú a cada uno-¿que desean ordenar?-

-como estamos en modo celebración,traiganos su mejor champán-sonrió Stiles

Noah lo miró negando con la cabeza

-¿qué?,ya soy mayor-

-hay que celebrar que ahora sí seremos hermanos-habló Derek

-sabes que no-el menor le guiñó el ojo

🌞

-¿a dónde vas?-Derek se asomó por la habitación de Stiles

-¿te importa?-el chico metía varias cosas en un pequeño bolso

El mayor se cruzó de brazos

-recuerda que hoy tenemos transmisión-

-lo sé-Stiles lo miró-pero será en la noche-

-como quieras-

-bien-el chico miró su móvil-ya vinieron por mí-

-¿a dónde vas,bobo?-

-ay que chismoso-el menor rodó los ojos-Theo nos invitó a una fíesta en la playa,algo grande-

-¿te refieres a la que hay cerca de Palm Springs?-

-sí,¿cómo sabes?-

-me invitaron,pero no me emocionó mucho-

-va a ser genial,y tú ya ni quieres salir-

-en teoría sí,porque ahora es cuando más debo enfiestarme,pero no me provoca hoy-

-¿y por qué ahora es que debes enfiestarte?-

-luego te cuento,y ya vete,te están esperando-

-adiós,te enviaré fotos para que veas de lo que te vas a perder idiota-

-sólo enviame fotos de tu culo-Derek le sonrió guiñandole el ojo

Stiles rodó los ojos sonriendo y salió de ahí

...

-Stiles-Theo se acercó a él acompañado de un chico alto y muy guapo-él es Brett-

-hola-ambos se sonrieron y Liam les dió un trago a cada uno

-es hora de divertirse-

La música se escuchaba fuerte y a nadie le importaba el ardiente sol en esos momentos.

Bailaban,bebían y se besaban con cualquier desconocido.

Stiles estaba feliz al estar ahí con aquel bombón,nada podía arruinar ese momento.

-vamos a ir a una habitación,si es que nos dejan-Liam se acercó a ellos

-sí,hay que pagar-dijo Brett

-ustedes no pierden el tiempo-el castaño rió-toma llevate mi mochila,y cuidado con mi celular-

-claro,jefe-Liam tomó la mochila y se fué con Theo a la mansión del organizador de la fiesta

-nosotros deberiamos pensar en imitar su acción-habló Stiles

-es cierto,pero ya habrá tiempo para eso-le sonrió Brett-el ambiente está genial y hay que disfrutarlo-

-eso sí-

Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos cuando todo se volvió negro.

Unos helicópteros policiales llegaron al lugar y con ellos,una cantidad de uniformados arrestando por doquier.

Stiles estaba confundido y algo asustado.

El idiota de Brett salió corriendo,dejandolo solo,pero fué atrapado.

Stiles estuvo a punto de correr hacia aquella mansión,pero era demasiado tarde.

🌙

Stiles fué liberado de aquella celda y se dirigió en donde estaba su papá,que lo miraba con reproche.

El castigo iba a ser eterno.

...

-menos mal y logré que saliera bajo fianza,pero tenía ganas de dejarlo allá 24 horas,para que aprenda a no mentirme-le regañaba Noah

-no digas eso-Talia estaba sentada al lado de Stiles-Stiles sólo quería divertirse-

-claro,me dijo que iría a piscina con Liam y Scott,pero no,resulta que el chico se fué a una fiesta en la playa fuera de la ciudad con drogadictos-

-no sabía lo del asunto de las drogas papá,ya te dije-habló el chico

-ya no sé si creerte jovencito,así que quiero las tarjetas de crédito y las llaves del auto-

El menor rodó los ojos molesto y se levantó para ir a su habitación

-no es necesario decirte que estás castigado-

El chico subió las escaleras y se topó con Derek

-¿cómo te fué?¿pudiste escapar?-

-no estoy para tus chistes Derek-

-¿qué pasó?-

-me arrestaron-

-eso casi siempre pasa en esas fiestas Stiles..-

-¿tú sabías que esto iba a pasar?-

-púes unos amigos me llamaron diciendome que iría la policía porque estaban vendiendo y repartiendo droga a más no poder,incluso te llamé..-

-si,claro-el chico rodó los ojos-por eso no querías ir y nisiquiera me pudiste prevenir-

-ya te dije que..-

-ya cállate idiota que estoy de malas,esto no te lo voy a perdonar-1

-Stiles,te llamé para avisarte y no me contestabas..¿dónde está tu teléfono?-

-bien sabes que llegué sin nada aquí,no sé donde está mi maldito teléfono,y estoy seguro de que ni llamaste imbécil-

-yo..-

-y ni se te ocurra mencionar lo de la transmisión,porque soy capaz de golpearte-

El chico entró a su habitación dando un portazo.

🌞

-¿cómo se supone que me voy a ir a la escuela?-

-dile a Derek que te lleve-

-ugh,a ese ni me lo menciones-

-si no te quieres ir con Derek,bien puedes tomar el autobús-

-papá..-

-que te vaya bien en la escuela y nada de salir-

-pero papá-

-adiós-

-adiós-

El menor se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el sofá molesto

-vamos,yo te llevo-llegó Derek

-prefiero irme a pie que contigo-

-Stiles ya madura-

-VETE-

Derek rodó los ojos

-espero que cambies esa actitud para esta tarde,porque tenemos transmisión-

Stiles lo fulminó mientras veía como salía de la casa

Talia llegó a la sala de estar por su bolsa

-mamá-Stiles se levantó para abrazarla

-vaya,me dijiste mamá-

-sí,eso ya eres para mí ahora que te vas a casar con papá-

La mujer le sonrió tiernamente

-como sabes,mi papá me quitó el celular y..-

-toma-Talia lo interrumpió rodando los ojos y prestándole su móvil

-gracias-

El chico le marcó a Liam

-¿sí?-

-hola Liam,soy Stiles,pasa por mí a mi casa porfa-

-claro,ya voy para allá,tenemos mucho de que hablar-

-sí,ven rápido,bye-

Colgó y le entregó el teléfono a la mujer

-gracias-la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla

-lo que uno gana con ser alcahuete-la mujer sonrió tocandose la mejilla-nos vemos en la noche-

-nos vemos-

...

-fué de lo peor Liam,al menos Theo y tú pudieron escapar,pero yo duré cuatro horas en esa celda y luego llega mi papá con sus sermones y su castigo-

-Theo sabía que podía llegar la policía,pero se confió de que sólo pasaba algunas veces-

-el estúpido de Derek tampoco me dijo nada,creo que lo hizo a propósito,lo odio-

-¿y él por qué tendría que decirte?,si sabes como te fastidia-

-él dijo que me llamó para avisarme,pero yo no le creo,y ni como comprobar porque no sé donde está mi teléfono-

-recuerda que me diste tu mochila ayer,yo tengo tu móvil bobo-

-¿y dónde está?-

-está en mi casa,cuando sea la hora de salida,la vamos a buscar y luego te llevo a la tuya-

-tengo que esconder el teléfono entonces,pensé que lo había perdido y mi papá piensa igual-  
-no dejes que te lo quite,es la única manera de comunicarnos-

-lo sé-

Ambos llegaron a la escuela y bajaron del auto encontrándose con un Scott sonriente

-hola chicos-

-hola-

-tengo buenas noticias,¿cómo les fué ayer?-

-mal-respondió Stiles  
-¿por qué?-

-a Stiles lo arrestaron,y ahora está castigado quién sabe hasta cuando-

-joder-Scott borró su sonrisa-lo siento Stiles,menos mal y me dices o hubiera metido la pata-

-¿por?-

-Josh me invitó a una fiesta que hará en la disco Loud este viernes,y los iba a invitar-

-vayan ambos-dijo Stiles-no se la pueden perder-

-es injusto que no vayas,siempre vamos a esos reventones juntos-

-sé que estás castigado Stiles-habló Scott-pero no te la puedes perder-

-te va a tocar como en primer año Stiles,escaparte por la ventana-

-tal vez algo mejor se me ocurra,pero a esa fiesta voy porque voy-

...

Stiles esperaba a Liam en el auto de este

El chico salió de su casa y se acercó al auto rápidamente

-toma tu mochila-

-¿revisaste si mi móvil está aquí?-Stiles empezó a revisar aquel bolso

-sí,ahí está-

El castaño sacó su teléfono y lo revisó rápidamente

Derek:10 llamadas perdidas1

Joder.

...

~ven a la habitación de huéspedes~Derek

Stiles tomó sus cosas y obedeció

Para cuando estuvo dentro de la habitación,se acercó a su hermanastro

-Derek..-

-vistete-

-disculpame Derek,ya vi que me llamaste ayer-

-no tienes que disculparte,tú mismo dijiste que no confías en mí-

-creí que no había cambiado tu costumbre de fastidiarme-

-Stiles,te besé el jodido culo,¿cómo crees que voy a estar pensando en hacerte algo malo si sólo quiero darte placer?-Derek lo miraba serio1

Stiles le sonrió coqueto

-me vas a hacer sonrojar Derek-

-ponte tu tanga Sti-el mayor rodó los ojos

-al menos dime que aceptas mis disculpas-

-ya te dije que no hay nada que disculpar,no nos pongamos con esas tonterías y follemos ya-

Stiles rió y empezó a quitarse la ropa

Derek organizó la cama y acomodó la laptop correctamente

Empezó a desvestirse igualmente

Stiles llevaba puesta aquella prenda de lencería roja que lo dejó babeando aquel día y se bajó los pantalones de un tirón.

Estaba en bóxers y su enorme miembro pedía salir a gritos.

El chico se mordió el labio.Su hermanastro estaba jodidamente dotado.

-haz lo tuyo-Derek se sentó en la cama y Stiles acomodó la laptop para que se viera sólo de su cuello para abajo,posó con su cartel y su prenda ante la cámara y rápidamente se acercó al mayor para sentarse sobre su regazo

Derek empezó a besarle el cuello mientras recorría con sus manos el cuerpo del chico

Stiles se sorprendió al sentir la mano de Derek tocar su miembro,haciendolo estremecer

El menor se levantó y se giró para ver a Derek,dándole a sus seguidores una maravillosa vista de su trasero con aquella tentadora tanga.

Se subió arrodillado a cada lado de Derek y arqueó la espalda para levantar más su trasero y enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor.

Derek posó sus grandes manos en las redondas nalgas del menor,apretandolas y dandole palmadas ruidosas que hacían gemir al chico

Le quitó la tanga lentamente y la aventó lejos

Los usuarios estaban enloquecidos y se multiplicaban a cada segundo,y ni hablar de las donaciones.Ya que Stiles no tenía las tarjetas de crédito,porque de seguro ya sus papás se las había cancelado,esas ganancias servirían de algo.

Derek disfrutaba de los gestos y gimoteos de Stiles mientras lo nalgueaba sin pudor

Sus miradas se encontraron y el pelinegro le lanzó un beso guiñándole el ojo,Stiles le sonrió rodando los ojos.

Derek llevó uno de sus largos dedos a la boca del menor para que este los humedeciera.

Ya hecho,acercó su medio a la entrada de Stiles penetrandolo velozmente haciendo que el chico diera un saltito en esa posición,ahogando un gemido

Mientras lo embestía con su dedo,apretaba la mejilla izquiera del culo de Stiles y lo nalgueaba

Un segundo,y luego un tercer dedo fueron llevados a la entrada del castaño,logrando dilatarlo y excitarlo locamente

-es hora de follarte..-le susurró en el oído y ambos rieron

-hazlo ya-

-quiero que gimas mi nombre Stiles-

-no quiero que me escuchen mis seguidores...-

-susurralo como estamos haciendo ahora-Derek lo nalgueó y el chico se mordió el labio

El pelinegro tomó un condón y se lo puso rápidamente

Stiles alcanzó el lubricante y esparció un poco en su entrada,como en la longitud de Derek

Lo aventó lejos y se acomodó mejor.

Derek lo tomó por la cintura con una mano y con otra sostenía su majestuoso miembro

La entrada de Stiles tocó la cabeza de la polla de Derek,el chico abría sus nalgas mientras bajaba lentamente sobre su verga,logrando que Derek metiera la parte superior del miembro

Stiles gimió cerrando los ojos

-sólo es la puntita hermanito-bromeó Derek

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco y el mayor entró un poco más en él

-¿nada que llego a tu tesoro?-

-entra ya de verdad,joder-

-shhh-

El mayor bajó un poco más a Stiles al mismo tiempo que movió su cadera hacia arriba,chocando con la próstata del chico y deleitandose al escucharlo gemir ruidosamente de puro placer

-muevete sobre mi verga putita-Derek posó sus manos en las nalgas de Stiles

Este estaba tomando aire,estaba lleno y con suerte pudo mover un poco las caderas

Los movimientos de arriba a abajo comenzaron lentos,pero deliciosos.

El mayor disfrutaba del apretado ojete de Stiles.

Pronto el chico comenzó a moverse atrevidamente sobre la verga del mayor,logrando disfrutar de ese choque contra su punto,era una jodida fantasía

-joder-Derek gemía apretando aquellas redondetas nalgas

Lo tomó por la cintura y empezó a balancearlo de arriba a abajo sobre su verga con movimientos más acelerados

-ahh mhmm Derek..-

-shhh-

El mayor disfrutaba de como su hermanastro gemía su jodido nombre mientras estaba dentro de él

-volteate-

Stiles obedeció y se dió la vuelta sin que Derek saliera de él y empezó a masturbar su miembro frente a la cámara,mientras cabalgaba a su hermanastro perfectamente.

Derek tenía sus manos en las caderas de este,y repartía besos por su espalda

Stiles lo estaba haciendo jodidamente bien

-eres un dios Sti..-

-ahh..mhmm..-

El menor gimoteaba y Derek hacía que las embestidas fuesen más profundas

-joder Stiles-

El menor liberó su semilla gimiendo alto.

Derek siguió penetrándolo moviendo sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo,descolocando al menor al instante.

El choque con su próstata era jodidamente genial y su hermanastro no se detenía.

Stiles estaba en el paraiso.

-bájate-le susurró Derek,y este obedeció

Stiles se levantó de la cama y puso su trasero frente a la cámara

Derek se levantó igualmente y acercó su miembro al trasero del chico para empezar a masturbarse frenéticamente

Stiles abría sus nalgas y observaba los gestos de Derek,cerraba los ojos y respiraba agitadamente

El menor no se había dado cuenta de lo guapo que era su hermanastro,y viendolo a punto de estallar,era la maldita perfección

-oh..mmhm joder..oh-

Eyaculó bañando todo el trasero de Stiles

-me encantas-le susurró Derek

🌞

Pasaron cuatro días,era Viernes y Stiles estaba sobre un Derek descamisado en la cama de este

-ya te dije que no te voy a acompañar-Derek lo nalgueó

-estoy a tu disposición,aprovechame-

-ya me he aprovechado de ti varias veces,¿no crees?-

-por favor Derek-

-mmm..-el mayor lo miró graciosamente y le bajó la pantaloneta

-llevo puesta una de tus tangas favoritas..-

-eso veo..-Derek hizo a un lado aquella tanga para llevar su dedo a la entrada de Stiles y disfrutar de los gestos del chico  
-mmhmm Derek-

-si vuelves a gemir mi nombre enloqueceré-

-ahh..Derek..-Stiles lo miró  
-Stiles-el mayor lo miró serio

-porfavor-

-si lo llego a hacer,¿tendré algo a cambio,no?-

-sí,lo que tu quieras-

-lo que no me has dado-

-¿una mamada?-Stiles alzó una ceja

-exacto-Derek lo miró sonriente

-bien,no hay problema,todo lo que quieras si logro ir a la fiesta hoy-

-¿se supone que debemos ir al cine?,¿yo dónde estaré?-

-no sé-Stiles se encogió de hombros-tú siempre tienes donde ir y con quién ir,arma un plan tu también hoy-

-está bien,pero mañana quiero mi mamada-

-todas las que quieras-Stiles le guiñó el ojo

-eres un chico muy malo-el mayor lo nalgueó

Ambos estaban tan cerca,que no se habían dado cuenta cuando acercaron sus labios,para darse un primer beso que magicamente intensificaron y disfrutaron hasta separarse y mirarse a los ojos.

Acercaron sus labios nuevamente.


	5. Quinta Parte;

🌙

-vamos,déjalo salir,sólo iremos al cine-hablaba Derek-es el último día que esa pelicula estará en cartelera y es Viernes-

-pero está castigado-

-lo sé,pero estará conmigo,anda déjalo-

-bien,pero apenas se acabe esa pelicula quiero que traigas a Stiles aquí-

-ay papá-Stiles rodó los ojos-iremos con amigos de Derek,¿qué irán a pensar?-

-pensarán que estás castigado,lo cual es cierto-

-iremos a comer pizza despúes-habló Derek-confía en mí,te traeré a Stiles sano y salvo,y lo tendré vigilado-

-está bien,pero antes de doce quiero a Stiles aquí-

-cuente con eso-

...

-no te trata como niño,es sólo que es sobreprotector y además,aún vas a la escuela-

-¿y eso qué?-

-púes cuando estás en la escuela te siguen tratando como niño,pero cuando entras a la Universidad,ya te dejan en paz-4

-sí,estoy seguro de eso,aunque tú ya ni vas a la Universidad-

-dejaré la carrera-

-¿entonces ya no serás contador?-

-no-

-¿y entonces qué..-

-¿enserio te importa?-

-sí,por eso te pregunto-el menor rodó los ojos

-quiero estudiar medicina-

Stiles le sonrió sorprendido

-¿en serio?-

-sí,siempre quise,la carrera es demasiado costosa,pero ya me decidí y entraré como sea,estoy esperando algo importante para ver si estudio-

-¿qué cosa?-

-hice unas diligencias para una beca,escogen a diez de cincuenta-

-eso está difícil-

-lo sé,pero no pierdo las esperanzas-

El menor le sonrió

-me equivoqué contigo,no eres un jodido flojo-

-en cambio tú sí-bromeó el mayor

Stiles rodó los ojos riendo

Llegaron a la casa de uno de los amigos de Derek  
Se subieron al auto dos amigos del mayor  
-chicos,él es Stiles;Stiles,ellos son Garrett y Matt-

-hola-

-hola-

-¿a dónde iremos?-les preguntó Derek

-a Paradise-contestó Garrett

-está cerca de Loud-dijo Stiles

-¿irás a Loud?-le preguntó Matt al chico

-sí-

-me imagino que habrán amiguitos tuyos allá..-

Derek rodó los ojos

-sí-les sonrió Stiles

-perfecto,vamos a Loud-dijo Matt

-¿nos presentarías a algunos amigos?-Garrett le preguntó al chico graciosamente

Stiles reía

-ustedes son unos idiotas-Derek puso los ojos en blanco

...

Para cuando llegaron a la discoteca,Stiles se encontró con Scott en la entrada

-hola-se abrazaron

-¿cómo le hiciste para venir?-

-Derek me hizo el favor,le dijo a papá que iríamos a cine-

Ambos rieron

-wow,me impresiona que haya hecho eso por ti-

-púes es un favor,y hay que pagarselo-

-¿y cómo se lo piensas pagar?-Scott se cruzó de brazos viendo como Derek bajaba del auto con sus amigos-¿Derek viene para acá?-

-ah,sí..sus amigos son cool,te los presentaré..y no te preocupes por Derek,él no dirá nada de lo que ya sabemos,confía en mí-

-no hay problema-le sonrió Scott-despúes de todo,miranos,seguimos bien y todo está perfecto-

-así se habla-

Entraron a la disco

Stiles sonrió al ver el lugar,el ambiente estaba fenomenal y la noche prometía algo mucho mejor que ser arrestado.

-vinisteeee-Liam lo abrazó

-y vino acompañado-habló Scott sonriendo,ya había conocido a los amigos de Derek y les agradó al instante

Liam se sorprendió al ver a Derek

-Liam,él es Garrett y él es Matt-

-hola-Matt le sonrió coqueto

-tiene novio-soltó Derek luego de beber un trago

Su amigo borró su sonrisa y Liam rió

-vengan,yo les presento a algunos amigos-les dijo Scott llevandoselos a la barra  
-que malo-Stiles rió empujandolo un poco

-es la verdad-Derek se encogió de hombros

-hola Hale-Theo llegó y miró a Derek

-hola Raeken-

-vayamos a la barra-

-claro,ahora los alcanzamos-dijo Liam y ambos se dirigieron a ella-¿por qué Derek vino contigo?-

-gracias a él es que estoy aquí,me ayudó con papá-

-¿sí?-Liam alzó una ceja-en ese caso,ya me está empezando a agradar-

Stiles rió

-¿y por qué ahora es bueno contigo?-

-eh..púes..maduramos-

Liam rió

-además,estamos más unidos todos ahora porque Talia y papá se van a casar-

-¿sí?-

-sí,se lo propuso cuando estaban de viaje y nos dieron la noticia el sábado-

-¿por qué no me habías dicho?,tengo que ir a comprar mi traje..¿cuando es?-

-la otra semana,será algo sencillo y las invitaciones las repartirán mañana-

-eso significa que habrá luna de miel-

-sí,y con Derek de mi lado,vamos a tener fiesta todas las noches-

Ambos rieron

-vamos a emborracharnos-

-¿crees que es buena idea?,papá dijo que tenía que volver a las doce,y como es,me va a estar esperando-

-¿con Derek cuidándote?,no creo-

-de todos modos hay que disfrutar la noche,así que vamos a bailar-

...

Entre tragos y risas los chicos se la estaban pasando genial

Stiles se encontraba en la pista de baile con Derek,Liam y Theo

-joder,he olvidado la hora-Stiles rió mientras bailaba

Derek se acercó a él y pegaron sus cuerpos para bailar juntos al ritmo de la música

-aún nos queda tiempo-

-estás tan cerca,me vas a calentar-rió el castaño

-eso quiero..-

-Derek maldita sea,aquí no-

-¿por qué no?-

El mayor movía su pelvis contra la de Stiles,prendiendo al chico lujuriosamente

-Derek,joder-

-no te lo había dicho,pero estás tan jodidamente provocativo con esos skiny jeans-

-gracias-el chico se mordió el labio

-vamos al baño,recuerda que me debes algo..-

..

Stiles introdujo la mitad del dotado miembro de su hermanastro a la boca

-mmhm-gimió Derek echando su cabeza hacia atrás con la boca entreabierta

Estaban en una cabina de aquel baño,él de pie y Stiles arrodillado mamandole la verga  
El menor movía su cabeza de atrás hacia adelante,y masturbaba la otra mitad de la polla de Derek

-joder-

Stiles se atragantaba con aquella verga tan grande,pero no le importaba,le gustaba como gemía Derek y como cerraba sus ojos al estar dentro de la boca de este

El menor sacó la polla de su boca y empezó a masturbarla,para posteriormente empezar a chuparle los testiculos al mayor,haciendolo estremecer y prendiendolo a más no poder

-mmhm Sti..les..oh-

El menor sonrió satisfecho y volvió a comerle la polla

Derek puso sus manos en las mejillas de Stiles y empezó a moverse de atrás hacia adelante,follandose la boca del chico

No había imagen más erótica que ver a su hermoso hermanastro con la polla de él en su boca

ambos se miraban,estaban jodidamente excitados y algo ebrios,se sentían en el maldito paraiso

-mmhm..ya voy a..-

Derek eyaculó dentro de la boca del chico

Stiles se tragó su semilla y siguió chupando sin pudor

-maldición Stiles-Derek abrió sus ojos grandemente

El menor chupeteó el glande de Derek y se levantó rápidamente

-eres un jodido dios-le sonrió un Derek agitado

...

-¿y porqué los llamaste?-habló Derek

-estaban en paradise y les dije que aquí teniamos amigos y..-

-sí idiota,pero acabas de decir que están con Jordan-

-sí,¿y?-

-que si Jordan viene,Stiles va a darse cuenta de que Derek lo conoce-habló Garrett

-¿y eso qué?-preguntó un Matt ebrio

-tú no entiendes-Derek rodó los ojos-¿qué hora es?-

-once y treinta-

-me iré entonces-

-tal vez y a Stiles le de igual-dijo Garrett

-púes eso fué cuando yo solía fastidiarlo,ojalá y entienda-

-pero..¿él no te volvió a preguntar sobre Jordan?-

-no,y yo tampoco se lo recordé-

-bueno,entonces ve a buscar a Stiles-

-claro,mejor nos vamos para prevenir-

Derek se acercó a la barra donde estaban Liam y unos amigos de Scott y Theo

-¿dónde está Stiles?-

-fué a saludar a alguien,está por allá-Liam señaló hacia la entrada de los baños

Stiles estaba de pie enfrente de Jordan

Derek se sorprendió y se dirigió donde él,pero al ver que su hermanastro le había lanzado el martini en la cara al muchacho detuvo su paso

-a mí nadie me calienta y luego se va dejandome con las ganas-

-tú no entiendes..-Jordan se limpiaba la cara

-tampoco quiero hacerlo,estúpido-

Derek se acercó rápidamente a Stiles,y lo tomó del brazo,aprovechando que Jordan estaba distraído secándose la cara y parte de su remera

-ese es el chico de la fiesta,¿lo conoces?-

-eh..-

-HALE-

Derek cerró los ojos deteniendo su paso,y Stiles se giró para ver a Jordan

-te conoce...y me imagino que tú también a él-

-sí,así es..¿nos vamos?-

Jordan se posó enfrente de ellos

-no sabía que conocías a Hale-le dijo a Stiles-al menos deja que él te explique-

El menor frunció el ceño y miró a Derek

-¿explicarme qué?-

-ya deja de joder Parrish,a Stiles no le interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo-

El pelinegro se dirigió a la salida y Stiles lo siguió

-hey no tan rápido,tenemos que hablar de Jordan-

-¿en serio quieres hablar de ese?-

-¿es tu amigo?-

-no...sólo lo conozco-

-sabías que él era con quién iba a follar en la fiesta,¿no?-

Derek detuvo su paso y se giró para ver a su hermanastro

Ambos ya estaban afuera

-sí,Gabe me ayudó a juntarte con él,fué para fastidiarte,sabía que no iba follar contigo porque está haciendo su internado en la empresa de tu papá-

-pero,espera..yo no follé con él por culpa de Theo,¿él tiene que ver?-

Derek asintió con la cabeza

-eres un pendejo-rió Stiles-pero Theo va a escucharme-

-porfavor déjalo así..si hice esto fué para que te desesperaras por no follar y te decidieras a hacerlo conmigo-1

-y lo lograste-Stiles se cruzó de brazos negando con la cabeza y sonriendo  
-creí que ibas a enojarte-

-ya me aburrí de pelear contigo por cosas estúpidas-

-al fin-3

Ambos rieron

-¿qué hora es?-

-faltan veinte minutos para las doce,tenemos que irnos-

-claro-

...

Derek abrió la puerta y Stiles se asomó por esta rápidamente

-Liam tenía razón,papá no iba a quedarse esperandome-

-¿subimos a mi habitació?-

Stiles le sonrió pícaro

-claro..-

Subieron las escaleras y empezaron a besuquearse al llegar al pasillo1

Derek tenía sus manos en las caderas del menor,mientras este tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este

Al mayor le pareció escuchar unos pasos,pero no le dió mucha importancia.

Entraron a la habitación de Derek

Empezaron a deshacerse de la ropa del otro de inmediato

-mhmm no sabes como me encantas-le susurró el mayor al oído  
Ambos,ya desnudos,se recostaron en la cama sin despegar sus labios

Derek se sentó apoyado en la cabezera de la cama,Stiles se acercó en cuatro a sus labios

-déjame besarte algo más..-bromeó Derek

Stiles rió rodando los ojos y se volteó en esa posición dándole la espalda al mayor y una espléndida vista de su culo  
-joder-Derek apretó sus nalgas y lo tomó por las caderas para acercarlo a su cara,las piernas del chico estaban a cada lado del cuerpo del pelinegro

Derek lamió y escupió en la entrada del castaño estremeciéndolo y dejandolo con ganas de más

-debería tomarte una foto así,joder-

Stiles rió y gimió al sentir nuevamente la lengua de Derek saboreando su entrada

-Ahhhh-

El mayor apretó sus nalgas mientras se comía aquel magnifico culo.

-ahh mhmm-

-acuestate-

Stiles obedeció

-boca arriba..-

El menor hizo lo que le ordenó Derek y se acostó boca arriba

El mayor se acercó a su entrada y empezó a comerle el culo una vez más,mientras con su mano empezaba a masturbarlo

-uhmm oh,De..Derek-

El pelinegro aceleró el ritmo de sus movimientos al escuchar a Stiles gemir su jodido nombre

El menor estaba extasiado

-mhmm ¡maldición!-

Derek sonrió malicioso y detuvo sus movimientos para ponerse de pie

Stiles lo miró molesto y empezó a penetrarse con sus propios dedos mientras miraba fijamente a su hermanastro

Derek no dejaba de mirarlo,estaba en busca de los condones y el lubricante,pero no despegaba su mirada del chico

Stiles gemía y se retorcía del placer,y no despegaba sus ojos de Derek

-De..Derek-

El mayor sonrió de lado y se concentró  
Buscó y encontró de inmediato un condón y el lubricante

Se acercó rápidamente a la cama y disfrutó de ver al chico follándose a si mismo

Derek tomó de repente la polla de Stiles y acercó su boca a esta,sorprendiendo al menor

-joder-el chico cerró sus ojos al sentir la boca de Derek chupando su glande y recorriendo con su lengua la longitud de su polla-mmhm-

Stiles alzó la cabeza y nunca se imaginó verlo así

¡Derek le estaba dando una jodida mamada!

El mayor apartó los dedos del chico de su entrada,para él penetrarlo con los suyos

-DIOS-Stiles gimió alto,Derek estaba enloqueciéndolo

El mayor dejó de mamarle la polla al chico y abrió el condón con su boca

Sacó sus dedos de la entrada de Stiles y se puso el condón

Esparció lubricante por su longitud y un poco por la entrada del chico.

Posicionó la parte superior de su polla en la entrada del chico,comenzando a penetrarlo lentamente mientras disfrutaba de sus gestos y su mirada encendida por el placer

-AHHH-

Derek lo había embestido profundo chocando con su jodida próstata

-mmhm-

-Dios,Stiles..-

Mientras lo embestía,sus miradas se encontraron y acercaron sus rostros para besarse húmedamente

-ah ah uhmm-

Derek aceleró sus movimientos y el chico cerró los ojos,deleitándose con el disfrute y aquel choque mágico

Stiles empezó a masturbar su miembro.

Derek sacó su miembro y se quitó el condón,para posteriormente penetrarlo a pelo

-Ahhh Derek,joder-

El mayor lo siguió embistiendo profunda y deliciosamente

-mmhm maldición..-se corrió dentro del chico y siguió embistiendolo hasta que Stiles se corrió liberando tiras de semen sobre su torso

-Dios..-

Derek no dijo nada,sólo lo besó apasionadamente abrazándolo por la cintura

-quedate a dormir conmigo-

Stiles frunció el ceño sonriendo

-con mucho gusto-

🌞

Despertó abrazado a Derek y sonrió rodando los ojos

Se levantó con cuidado y se vistió rápidamente

se lo quedó viendo,su hermanastro era jodidamente guapo

Que bruto fué Stiles al no disfrutarse a Derek antes,pero con lo que tenían ahora,el chico estaba más que contento.

Porque Derek lo hacía sentir bien no solamente en la cama.

Salió de la habitación y se encontró con su papá,abrió los ojos como platos

-buenos días Stiles-

-buenos días papá-

-¿dormiste con Derek?-

-no,claro que no,sólo..yo..le estaba devolviendo su móvil,como yo perdí el mío,él me lo prestó-

-¿tan temprano?-

-es que olvidé devolverselo anoche,y como él espera una llamada de un asunto de la Universidad..de una beca..-

-¿cómo?-

-que te explique Derek,yo voy a tomar una ducha-

-resumeme,¿Derek está en busca de una beca o..?-

-sí-

-pero él ya está en una Universidad-

-quiere cambiar de carrera,por eso averiguó sobre esa beca..-

-púes esa información no creo que se de por teléfono..-

-no sé,yo sólo cumplí con devolverle su móvil,nos vemos pa-

...

Tocaron el timbre y Derek se acercó a la puerta rápidamente,abriendola al instante

-buenos días-era el mensajero,quién traía varios paquetes y sobres

-gracias-

El mayor cerró la puerta y se acercó al sofá para buscar aquel sobre  
Cuando lo encontró y lo abrió,lo leyó de inmediato

No podía ser cierto.

-maldición-el mayor arrugó la hoja y la arrojó hacia cualquier parte

Apoyó sus codos sobre sus piernas y su cabeza sobre sus manos con los ojos cerrados

-hola Derek-Noah se sentó a su lado

-hola-fingió una sonrisa

-¿te pasa algo?-

-estoy bien-

-no parece..¿es sobre tu beca?-

Derek lo miró

-no la obtuviste,¿verdad?-

-no..-3

-lo siento,y sé que no es el mejor momento,pero y tú tenemos que hablar-

-¿sobre qué?-

-sobre Stiles-

-¿qué pasa con Stiles?-

-Derek,ayer los vi,en una situación muy..prometedora..-2

El pelinegro se sorprendió

-yo..-

-no necesitas darme explicaciones,yo creí que si te ibas a estudiar a otra Universidad con esa beca,estarías lejos de Stiles,pero veo que no será así..-

-Señor Noah,yo..-

-no necesitas hablar,de todos modos debes de saber que no apruebo lo que tienes con Stiles, ni que sigas cerca de él..te aprecio mucho Derek,pero no puedes estar en mi casa más-5

-entiendo..-

-pero claramente Talia no debe enterarse de esto,así que le vas a decir que te irás de aquí,pero a estudiar a otro país-

-¿qué?-

-me ofrezco a pagarte los estudios,pero tú dirás que conseguiste esa beca-

-Señor yo..-

-debes hacerlo,sabes que no puedes seguir aquí y no quiero que se compliquen las cosas con Talia..más bien dime,¿a qué Universidad pensabas ir y..qué es lo que quieres estudiar?-

-medicina Sr Noah-

El mayor sonrió

-wow,no sabía que..-

-ese siempre ha sido mi gran sueño-

-púes yo lo voy a cumplir,tengo muchos contactos en la Universidad Oxford de Reino Unido,sabes que es una de las mejores para estudiar medicina-1

-sí,lo sé-

-entonces..me imagino que aceptas..-

-sí-Derek asintió con la cabeza serio-y sobre Stiles..-

-con Stiles es con quién debes hablar-lo interrumpió el mayor-ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer,y que sea hoy mismo-

-claro Señor-

-¿cuando viajarás?-

-despúes de la boda,¿no?-

-ese mismo día nos iremos de luna de miel,así que antes de irnos,tú ya debes estar viajando-3

-está bien..-

🌙

Tocaron a la puerta de su habitación y se acercó lentamente a esta para abrirla

-hola-Stiles le sonrió-mi papá me dió permiso para hacer tareas y me escapé con Liam,por eso vine a esta hora,pero dime..¿conseguiste la beca?-

-sí-Derek le sonrió falsamente y el menor lo abrazó emocionado1

-felicidades Derek-

Stiles se separó del abrazo y lo miró fijamente,para posteriormente fijar su mirada en los labios del mayor

Se acercó a este y unieron sus labios.

Derek se separó de Stiles bruscamente

El menor frunció el ceño

-Stiles tenemos que hablar-

-¿sobre qué?-

-sobre nosotros,ya no podemos seguir con..lo nuestro-

-púes claro,tú te vas a ir a estudiar a otra parte,¿no?..¿cuando viajas?-

-el sábado,justo despúes de la boda-

-¿tan rápido?-

-sí-

-bueno,de todos modos tenemos una semanita para hacer de las nuestras,y recuerda que hoy hay transmisión..¿quieres que modele para ti?-

-no Stiles,lo nuestro,esto que tenemos..se acaba hoy mismo-


	6. Última Parte;

Derek "había viajado ese mismo sábado a Reino Unido",pero en realidad se estaba quedando en casa de su tío,y regresaría para la cena de ensayo,osea un día antes de la boda.

La semana transcurría algo aburrida para Stiles cuando estaba en su casa por las tardes

Ese miércoles entró a clases y tropezó con su maestro Peter Hale

Recordó el hecho de que este había follado con Jackson y rió un poco

-disculpe profesor-

-la culpa fué mía Stilinski,¿cómo te encuentras hoy?-

El mayor le sonrió amablemente,y Stiles se lo quedó viendo por unos momentos

era muy guapo y le hacía recordar un poco a Derek

-bien maestro Hale,¿y usted?-

-perfectamente-

El timbre sonó y los compañeros de Stiles empezaron a entrar al aula

El chico tomó asiento sin dejar de ver a su apuesto maestro,y este tampoco despegaba su mirada del menor.

...

-ya les dije que es imposible salir,mi papá anda insoportable,ahora tenemos vigilantes-

-nos contaste que te había puesto uno-habló Scott

-pero ahora son tres-

-relájate Stiles,sólo faltan un par de meses para graduarnos de la preparatoria y es tu oportunidad de estudiar en una Universidad muy lejos de tu padre-

-como Derek-dijo Liam

Stiles asintió con media sonrisa

-no nos has querido contar que te traías con él-

-nada,ya les dije,nos estabamos empezando a llevar bien,pero ahora...-el chico sonrió de lado-ahora..eh..no tengo quién me ayude a salir-

-eso sí-Liam fingió llorar-pero se irán de luna de miel y vas a ver que antes de la boda ya ese castigo no va a existir más-

-eso espero-

-yo te veo con una cara de aburrimiento también por lo del castigo,necesitas un acostón urgente-

Stiles rió rodando los ojos

-sí,lo sé,y tengo a alguien en la mira-

-¿a quién?-

-pero por ahora no sé,quiero ver si se da algo con alguien que..con alguien con quién tuve algo y..-

-¿quienes son joder?-

-luego les cuento-el castaño les guiñó el ojo

🌙

Stiles había llamado nuevamente a Derek,pero este no contestaba

Le había mandado mensajes por Whatsapp,pero no le llegaban,¿será que lo había bloqueado?,no creía eso.

Tampoco podía localizarlo por facebook u otra red social,porque su hermanastro no las utilizaba.

-¿dónde está tu daddy?_@Stetercums

-creí que habías empezado a reinventarte con tus videos,¿de vuelta a lo mismo?😴_ @J3tblackhxart

-la verdad esperaba con ansias otro live con tu novio follándote 😢_@2lenceria

-que decepción._@stilinskisdick

Joder.

Sabía que la participación de Derek en sus transmisiones llamaría mucho la atención

Sus seguidores querían y pedían a gritos otro live con él follándolo

Y Stiles se los iba a dar.

Ese viernes llegaría Derek y no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente como el sábado  
Stiles quería estar con Derek,y lo conseguiría antes de que se fuera del país nuevamente.

☁

Ese Jueves el cielo estaba nublado,era obvio que se avecinaba una llovizna,pero el día transcurría y no caía ni una gota

-te ves perfecto-habló la diseñadora Kate mientras Stiles se miraba al espejo usando aquel traje para la boda

-lo sé-bromeó dando una vuelta-no sé para que un traje tan llamativo,nisiquiera harán una gran fiesta,ni se casarán por la iglesia-

-sí,es una reunión sencilla,pero los invitados irán muy elegantes,y el hijo del novio no puede ser la excepción-

-obviamente...y..empacamelo,tengo que irme antes de que empieze a llover-

-nah,no creo que llueva-

-es mejor prevenirse-

El chico le sonrió acercandose a los vestidores.

..

Cuando se acercó a la caja por el traje,se topó con su maestro de Literatura,vestía casual y tenía un traje en sus manos

-maestro Hale-

El mayor se giró para mirarlo y le sonrió  
-hola Stiles-

-¿buscando traje?-

-así es,¿tú igual?-

-sí,mi papá se casa y debo estar presentable-

-que casualidad,yo estoy aquí porque también asistiré a una boda-

El menor asintió sonriéndole

-toma Stiles-Kate le entregó su traje y su tarjeta de crédito

-gracias-

-bueno,nos vemos mañana en la escuela Stiles,debo escoger un traje pronto-

-suerte maestro Hale-

-para ti igual-el mayor le guiñó el ojo sonriendo

Stiles lo miró de pies a cabeza,mientras se dirigía a los vestidores

Sonrió de lado.

🌙

Cuando Stiles estuvo a punto de meterse en su cama para dormir,tocaron a la puerta y abrió

-hola papá-

-hola hijo-

-me imagino que vienes a cancelar mi castigo definitivamente-

Noah rió negando con la cabeza

-te di el auto y tus tarjetas de crédito hoy..-

-sí,pero sólo para ir a pagar mi traje-

-¿eso crees?-

Stiles lo miró y sonrió emocionado

-gracias papá,te prometo que me portaré bien-

-eso espero-el mayor lo miró serio-sabes..nunca creí volverme a casar despúes de haberme separado de tu madre,y estoy feliz sabiendo que tú te llevas bien con Talia y que yo estoy completamente enamorado-

Stiles le sonrió

-¿tú te has enamorado Stiles?-

El chico frunció el ceño riendo

-¿papá por qué me preguntas eso?-

-¿te da miedo decirme?-

-púes no,y tampoco te voy a mentir,sí,sí me he enamorado-

-¿y no lo estás ahora?-

El menor alzó una ceja

-púes no..-

-¿o..sólo te gusta alguien?..-

-púes sí,pero..enamorado no estoy..ay papá deja de preguntarme esas cosas,me pones incómodo-

Noah rió

-descansa hijo-

-tú igual,mañana y pasado mañana tienes muchas cosas que hacer-

-aún estás a tiempo de acompañarme a mi despedida de soltero-

-no gracias,no quiero estar rodeado de tus amigos ancianos y ejecutivos-

El mayor negó con la cabeza riendo

-hasta mañana-

🌞

-finalmente te quitaron ese castigo,pero no te preocupes,te volverás a portar mal cuando se vayan de luna de miel-

Los tres rieron

-haré una fiesta,así que inviten a todos-

-obviamente-

Los chicos entraron al aula y se sentaron en sus respectivos pupitres

-oigan..¿recuerdan que les dije que estaba debatiendome sobre dos bombones?-habló Stiles

-sí-contestaron a la vez sus amigos

-hoy veré al que jodidamente extraño y..no sé que vaya a pasar,o si pasará algo otravez..pero,quiero decirles quién es el que está empezando a interesarme-

-¿quién es?-

-ustedes lo conocen..-

-habla de una vez-

-buenos días estudiantes-entró el maestro Peter al salón

Stiles les guiñó el ojo a sus amigos sonriendo,y les señaló a su profesor con un movimiento con la cabeza.

🌘

Esa noche,Derek llegó un poco tarde a la cena de ensayo,y por suerte,Stiles no estaba por ahí,aunque iba a ser inevitable verlo.

-te extraño mucho-Talia lo abrazó

-yo igual mamá-

-me alegra que ya podrás cumplir tu sueño de ser Doctor,pero pudiste hablarlo conmigo,yo habría pagado tu carrera-

-ya lo hablamos mamá,y ya déjalo así,conseguí esa..beca y..me siento feliz-

-no sabes como me gusta verte así-

Derek le sonrió y volvieron a abrazarse

-¿tu tío no vendrá?-

-no,está en una reunión muy importante,pero mañana vendrá a la boda-

-que bien..oh,llegaron los Andrews,voy a saludarlos,nos vemos luego hijo-

-claro..-

Talia se dirigió a sus invitados y Derek tomó un trago

-lindo trasero-la voz de su hermanastro lo sacó de sus pensamientos

Se giró para verlo

-hasta que apareces-

-hola Stiles-

-hola..¿cambiaste de número?-

-perdí mi teléfono y de todos modos cambiaré mi teléfono cuando vuelva a UK-

-mm entiendo..y..¿visitaste la Universidad?¿cómo es?-

-es..es muy grande..y..me muero de ganas por entrar-

-¿cuando entras?-

-la próxima semana-

-que bien..-

-¿y tú cómo vas?¿aún castigado?-

-ya no-Stiles le guiñó el ojo

-me alegro-

-aunque no estoy tan alegre del todo-

-¿por?-

-mis seguidores no dejan de preguntar por ti,y ahora no puedo hacer videos solo porque empiezan a criticarme-

-lo siento Stiles,pero eso iba a pasar de todas formas-

-quieren otro video y..yo quiero estar contigo Derek..-

El mayor lo miró fijamente,él también quería estar con Stiles,pero eso no podía ser

-aprovechemos que estás aquí,para tener una última vez juntos-

-ya te dije que eso no puede ser,lo disfrutamos y fué jodidamente genial,pero yo me iré lejos y será mejor dejar las cosas así-

-joder Derek,no pareces el mismo,creí que bromeabas el sábado,pero..¿qué mierdas te pasa?,tú eras quién moría por follarme,y ahora que yo quiero y te lo pido,¿no quieres?¿cuál es tu juego?-

-ninguno Stiles,tú sabes que me encantas,pero date cuenta de las circunstancias,yo me iré-

-sí,ya sé que te vas,pero merecemos despedirnos como se debe..estaremos solos más tarde..-

-Stiles..-

-te espero en mi recamara a las nueve-

El menor le guiñó el ojo y se fué de ahí,dejando a Derek pensativo.

...

-¿ya te vas a tu despedida de soltera?-Derek se acercó a Talia

-sí,Melissa está esperandome-

-disfrútala-

-eso haré,y mañana,será el gran día-

-me alegro de que seas feliz con Noah,no te veía tan emocionada desde hace mucho-

-lo que hace el amor-la mujer se encogió de hombros sonriente

-bueno,ya ve a divertirte..ah,espera,otra cosa-

-¿sí?-

-¿quienes son esos hombres que parece que estuvieran vigilando la casa?-

-eso son,vigilantes-la mujer rió un poco-Noah los puso para vigilar a Stiles,pero no sé que hacen aquí ahora,porque él ya no está castigado-

Ya Derek sabía el porqué.

...

Ya eran más de las nueve y Derek no había ido a su habitación

¿acaso se había atrevido a plantarlo?

Se dirigió a su habitación,pero ahí no había nadie

Decidió llamar a Talia

-¿Stiles?-

-sí,soy yo;Talia,¿tú sabes en dónde está Derek?-

-él dijo que saldría con unos amigos a bailar y beber,ya sabes,como una despedida-

-¿y..no sabes a qué discoteca se fué?-

-lo escuché hablar por teléfono,y me pareció oír algo como 'Loud'?¿si te suena?-

-sí,gracias-

El chico colgó y tomó las llaves de su auto rápidamente

...

-ven a bailar,Derek-

-luego voy chicos-

-claro..-

El pelinegro estaba en la barra algo distraído,tomando un martini

-al menos hubieras avisado que no irías-Stiles llegó de repente y se sentó a su lado

Derek lo miró sorprendido

-disculpa,lo olvidé..-

-sólo vine a decirte que ya no te pienso insistír,no soy tan estúpido como para rogarle varias veces a alguien para follar-

-¿y acaso tú crees que no lo quiero hacer contigo más?..yo te jodidamente deseo Stiles,sólo que se te olvidó decirme que en realidad no ibamos a estar solos en casa,porque tu papá tiene vigilantes-

-¿y eso qué?-

-¿no crees que ellos podrían avisarle a tu papá de todo lo que haces?-

-púes tal vez cuando estaba castigado,pero ahora no..-

-sí,claro..-

-pero ya no estamos en casa..-

Derek lo miró

-si tanto te asusta que nos vean los vigilantes de papá,vamonos a un motel-

-no lo sé..y tú dijiste que no ibas a insistír-Derek lo miró graciosamente

-pero eso lo dije porque desconocía tu excusa-

El mayor rodó los ojos

-tengo puesta tu tanga favorita..-

Derek se lamió los labios

-mi auto está esperándonos afuera..-

-joder,vamonos o soy capaz de follarte aquí mismo-

Stiles se mordió el labio mirandolo coqueto

...

Para cuando llegaron a la habitación de aquel motel,todo subió de nivel

Derek lo tenía contra la pared besando sus labios y bajando por su cuello para volver a comerle la boca

-Dios,no sabes cuanto te he extrañado Stiles-

-no más..que yo..-

Ambos se quitaron la camisa y Stiles se bajó el pantalón,mostrandole la prenda de lencería favorita de Derek

El mayor lo miró con lujuria y lo tomó por las nalgas mientras volvía a besarlo

-eres un jodido dios-

-mmhm-

Cuando Derek iba a bajarle aquella tanga,el teléfono de Stiles empezó a sonar

-¿no contestarás?-

-no quiero interrupciones-

Volvieron a besarse y el móvil siguió sonando

-contesta Stiles-

-no..-

-hazlo porfavor-

El menor rodó los ojos y sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón

-es papá-

-con..contestale-

-mejor no..-

-hazlo ya-el mayor abrió los ojos nervioso,Stiles obedeció.

-hola papá-

-hola hijo..una pregunta..¿está Derek por ahí?,tengo algo importante que decirle-

-no,Derek salió-

El nombrado cerró los ojos,de seguro Noah ya sabía que ellos estaban juntos.

Tomó su camisa y rápidamente se la puso

-adiós papá-

Stiles colgó y miró a Derek confundido

-¿qué haces?-

-me voy de aquí-

-¿qué?¿por qué?-

-¿no entiendes Stiles?,ya no quiero seguir acostandome contigo,Y YA DÉJAME EN PAZ-

El menor lo miró sorprendido

-¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ VINIMOS AQUÍ?,ESTÚPIDO,PUDISTE DECIRME QUE NO EN LA MALDITA DISCOTECA-

-lo siento..-

-eres el mismo imbécil de siempre,sabía que esto iba a ser un error-

-tampoco es para tanto,no somos novios o algo así-

-no,pero yo confié en ti,y traerme aquí para dejarme claro que todo lo que hiciste sólo era para que sucediera esto:que yo fuese quién estuviera pidiendote que follaramos por haberte rechazado antes,eres un hijo de puta-

-sí,así es-mintió mientras tenía un nudo en la garganta-y ahora que lo conseguí,no tenemos más nada de que hablar-

El mayor salió de aquella recamara.

🌞

Stiles bajó al comedor esa mañana

-buenos días-

-buenos días-

-no tan buenos diría yo-habló Talia

-¿por qué?-

-Derek tuvo que viajar a Reino Unido muy temprano-habló Noah serio

Stiles se sorprendió y se sentó en el comedor

-pero nos dejó un regalo y nos deseó que seamos felices y disfrútemos de nuestra luna de miel-

El chico sonrió falsamente

-que..pena que no esté aquí para la boda-

-pero estás tú,que ya eres un hijo para mí-

Stiles la miró sonriendo

-bueno,entonces yo te voy a ayudar en todo hoy,comenzemos ahora-

Talia rió un poco

-pero aún no has desayunado-habló Noah

-despúes como algo-Stiles se levantó-vamos-

-vamos-

Ambos subieron a la recamara de ella

...

-¿qué tal mi vestido?-

-te ves hermosa Talia-

-gracias-

-¿quién te vendrá a maquillar y peinar?-

-la hermana de Kate,debe estar por venir-

-vas a quedar perfecta-

La mujer le sonrió  
-oye ahora que recuerdo,Derek me pidió que te diera algo-

-¿sí?-Stiles frunció el ceño-¿qué cosa?-

-este sobre,no sé que tenga-

El chico lo tomó y lo abrió rápidamente

Era una carta

-ahora vuelvo-dijo y salió de aquella habitación para encerrarse en la suya

Querido Stiles,

Sé que fuí un completo imbécil,pero quiero que me disculpes,que me perdones.

Perdón por hacer que vuelvas a desconfíar de mí,nos la pasamos increíble y nos hicimos buenos amigos...

Espero que puedas disculparme y te deseo lo mejor

Puedes estar en contacto conmigo,te envié un mensaje a tu móvil con mi nuevo número,por si alguna vez me necesitas o quieres hablar con alguien.

Te pido nuevamente que me disculpes,y espero verte pronto.

-Derek

Stiles sonrió de lado,no tenía rencor contra él,Derek era especial para el menor y no tenía nada que perdonarle.

Pero tampoco iba a llamarlo.

Guardó la carta en uno de sus cajones,y regresó con Talia.

🌸

-Stiles quiero pedirte un favor-habló Talia al colgar despúes de estar hablando por teléfono,ya estaba lista y la sencilla ceremonia estaba por llevarse a cabo

-sí,dime-

-acaba de llegar mi cuñado,está parqueando su auto..-

-¿su cuñado?,papá no tiene hermanos-

-lo sé,es que mi difunto esposo tiene un hermano y aún es como familar mío..-

-entiendo..-

-¿podrías atenderlo?,ya tu papá lo conoce y quiero que tú también lo hagas-

-está bien..-

Stiles salió de la habitación y bajó por las escaleras.

Se miró frente al espejo y acomodó su traje y peinado.

El timbre sonó,era el cuñado de Talia y tío de Derek.

Stiles se acercó a la puerta y abrió

-¿maestro Peter?-

-hola Stiles-

-¿us..usted es el tío de Derek?-

-sí,soy yo..y tal parece que tú eres su hermanastro y el hijastro de Talia..-

-sí..que casualidad..-

-parece que nos vamos a ver más seguido además de la escuela..-el mayor le sonrió de lado

-eso..eso no se oye nada mal,profesor Hale..-  
Stiles le sonrió coquetamente.

Fin...


End file.
